Princess Protection Program
by Falcon4Crane
Summary: With a threat on her life, Kim is sent to Angel Grove to protect the heir to the throne. AU. Inspired by the Disney Channel Movie of the same name.
1. Phase One

A/N: I don't own anything but the concept. I hope that everyone likes this new story and it is dedicated to mykkila09 for telling me to go for it on the this story and letting me bounce all my ideas for this around with her. I really hope that this chapter is all you pictured and more.

_Summary: When Kim's life is threaten her parents do the only that they can. They send her to Angel Grove to live with Jason and his parents. This is an AU and they are not Power Rangers but you will see characters from the show in some different lights, so sit back and enjoy the ride._

XXXX

Once upon a time two five year old girls pretended they were princesses. Carolina and Alicia were the best of friends. They were as different as could be with Alicia having very blonde hair and Carolina having black as night hair. They were playing dress-up in Alicia's backyard like they had everyday since school had been let out for the summer. Their mommas said that they had been best friends from the moment that they were born. It was their dream to grow up in a castle and to marry a prince. He would be the kindest man that either of them would meet. They would live in matching castles only miles from each other with servants and a stable full of horses. They were going see each other everyday and be princesses. Their castles would be just like Cinderella's in that movie.

"Alicia, promise me that we will always stay friends even when we get married." Carolina begged her best friend as they sat down in the grass. Since it was summer in Angel Grove the weather was perfect for the girls to be outside and out of their parents' hair if only for a little while.

"I will and you have to promise me even if we have kids." Alicia said to her which made her laugh.

"I promise." Carolina said as they jumped up and continued to play. Their parents knew that they were destined to stay best friends. They told each other everything and as the years pasted they grew even closer with each ex-boyfriend they each had. They knew when the other hurt and when they were pain. The girls talked about boys and where they would go to school. It never occurred to them that one of them would achieve their childhood dream. One of them would marry a prince and become a princess and then one day would be queen.

XXXX

_Twenty Years Later_

"Are you sure that he's the one?" Alicia asked her best friend. She saw the way her best friend looked and knew that he was the one.

"Yes I am. We are flying to meet his parents tomorrow. They live somewhere between Spain and France in a kingdom called Cordova." Carolina said with a nervous smile. She didn't want to leave her best friend for someplace she didn't know.

"They will love you as much as he does and where is Pierre anyway? I thought that he was going to introduced me to a friend of his." Alicia said looking around the park. They were at the edge of Angel Grove Park in their favorite spot by the lake. The sun hit this one spot perfectly and they were standing on what they called 'their' rock.

"I'm right here, Alicia. Carolina just wanted to tell you first that we were engaged and that we were leaving to see my parents." He said with a smile. He took her hand that she had offered and bent over it to give her a chaste kiss. It would never cease to amaze her that he was a real gentleman.

"You know Carolina if you didn't love this man I would go after him." She said with a laugh which caused Pierre and the girls to laugh.

"Well that's a shame because he has told me so much about you." A man said from behind her dressed in gray. Their eyes met and let go. Years later they would say that it was love at first sight and it was. The girls would've never guessed that Alicia and James would've eloped that night with only Carolina and Pierre as their only witnesses. The next day Pierre and Carolina made their way to his home country and his secret. Carolina was in for a big shock and one that she had not seen coming.

XXXX

"Carolina, I have something to say to you but first I want you to know that I love you." Pierre said while taking her hands. They were on their way to his parents' house in the back of a black car that they had been ushered into after getting off the plane.

"I love you, too." She said with a smile as she squeezed his hands. She thought that it was a little weird that his parents hadn't come to pick them up but he told her that they just couldn't get away at the moment.

"Okay I want you to know that I should've told you this months ago but I was scared of what you would think or even say." He said looking at her before glancing down.

"Ok but you know that you are scaring me." She said with a nervous laugh.

"I'm sorry but I guess that I should just tell you what I need to tell you." He said taking a deep breath.

"I'm right here." She said placing her hand under his chin and tilting it up so that she could look him in the eye.

"I'm the Crown Prince of Cordova." He said calmly looking in her eyes.

"What?" She asked him with a shocked expression.

"My parents are the King and Queen and that is why they could not meet us at the airport. It is too much of a security risk for three members of the royal family to be at the airport at one time." He said trying to ease her into everything. He should've told her sooner.

"You are the Crown Prince? Your parents are going to hate me." She said sliding back against the seat.

"They are not going to hate you. They are actually dying to meet you since for the past several months all I have talked about was you. I'm so in love with you and they will love you just as much." He said grabbing her hands again. She looked up at him and gave him a small smile before he leaned over and kiss her softly on the lips. They pulled up to the castle seconds later. He exited then came around to her side and opened her door. He reached out his hand for her to take it. She took it and then came out of the car like the princess she would become. She smiled at the King and Queen standing there with smiles on their faces. It was like coming home. She knew that hardest part was yet to come. She had to tell Alicia that Pierre was a prince and that she would have to live thousands of miles away from Angel Grove. It would break her promise to her best friend and that broke her heart a little but looking over at the man she loved she knew that Alicia would tell her to marry him that they would deal with this like everything they did, together.

XXXX

"Alicia, please please calm down. I'm getting married in four hours." Carolina said looking at her best friend.

"I know but you should've told me that Pierre is the Crown Prince and that James was his not only his friend in college but his bodyguard." Alicia Scott screamed while she paced in her matron of honor dress. It was pink and the perfect color for Alicia and the other bridesmaids. They were out of the room giving the two of them time to talk.

"I know but Pierre felt it was better this way. I wanted to tell you when I found out but you were on your honeymoon." Carolina said as she grabbed her veil from the table.

"When did you find out?" Alicia asked her as she swung around to face her best friend.

"The moment I stepped into the car on our way to the castle, I thought that it was weird that his parents didn't come to meet us at the airport. He then told me about being the Crown Prince and that his parents were the King and Queen. They were so excited to see me. He had never brought anyone home to meet them. Alicia, please share in my joy today. I can't enjoy my wedding day if my best friend is not enjoying it." She said as she walked over to her best friend in the entire world.

"You know that I can never stay mad at you. I also can't believe that you are going to be a princess and just think when you have a child they will be in line for the throne." Alicia said as both girls laughed. It was the biggest wedding in the country's history and everyone knew that Prince Pierre had found an amazing woman to love and she was going to be an excellent queen. His parents were stepping down at the end of the year. He and Carolina were going to be the new King and Queen of Cordova. He was ready though because he had been groomed his entire life for this and having Carolina by his side would mean that much more to him.

XXXX

_Three Years Later_

"Are you kidding me? You're pregnant again?" Alicia screamed over the phone. She had just called to say that she was pregnant and found out that her best friend was pregnant again.

"What's wrong?" James asked as he burst through the door. He heard his wife scream and didn't know what was going on.

"I'm on the phone with Carolina and she said she was pregnant too." She said with a smile. He smiled then because Pierre had already called and told him but he knew that Carolina would want to tell Alicia herself. It was going to be a long nine months with both women pregnant but he knew that he and Pierre could handle them. The girls talked every night until Alicia delivered her son Jason. Carolina made the flight back to Angel Grove much to her husband's dismay to see her god son. He was so small and precious but the stress of the flight took its toll on the Queen. She went into labor which caused her husband to walk out of several tense meetings with France and Spain to fly to his wife's side in Angel Grove. Their daughter was born just seconds after Pierre came in. They named her Isabella Kimberly Anne Hart Dumas. She was the second child to the King and Queen but they just had a feeling that she was the one to rule. She, they could tell would be a spitfire and just perfect for the throne. The new mothers finally got settled in and talked about how their kids had to get married but that thought was thrown to the side when Kimberly and Jason spent the summer together when they were five. There were a lot of fights but then they settled into a friendship that rivaled their mothers' friendship. Kimberly was sent to Angel Grove every summer to be with her 'big brother' until she turned twelve and had to become the princess she was. Alicia and Carolina tried to make sure that they saw each other at least once a year because for one they wanted to see each other but for another their kids wanted to see each other. They were both lonely in the summer because most of their friends from school went on summer vacations and that was how it all started with Kim and Jason. She would spend the summer with James, Alicia, and Jason. It was Kim's favorite time because she got summers to be a kid out of the spotlight and a big brother that wasn't in line for the throne. She missed Angel Grove through out the year and Jason but was so excited for the summer. It was the best three months of her young life.

"Why can't I go to Angel Grove this year?" Kim whined as she fell into her open suitcase that she had been packing.

"You have to start princess lessons this summer." Carolina told her middle child. She loved her boys but Kim was her pride and joy. She was nothing like she was at that age. Kim had fire and a passion for life that was such a joy to be around and the most beautiful brown hair. The boys had her black hair but Kim had her father's locks.

"Princess lessons? Matt and Thomas don't have prince lessons to attend." She whined from the suitcase looking pitiful.

"They have those lessons throughout the day but since you chose to go to a public school you don't. You knew that you would have to start sometime." Her mother told her as she knelt down beside her. She stroked her daughter's chestnut hair and smiled down at her.

"I want a normal life. I'm tired of being a princess." Kim said through her tears.

"Your father and I have been giving you a normal life as much as we can. You at least got to spend the summers in Angel Grove with Jason while your brothers attend camps here." She said over her daughter's head. Being a princess was all she had ever dreamed of and now her daughter didn't want it. She didn't know what to say to her.

"Mom, please just one more summer. I have been looking forward to this all year long." Kim pleaded looking up at her mom.

"I'm sorry baby but no. You can go there over your fall break though." She said as she stood up. She knew that she was breaking Kim's heart but this was their duty to their country.

XXXX

_Five Years Later_

"Kimberly Anne, please come down. You are acting like a baby." Her mother yelled at her from the bottom of the staircase. .

"I'm coming!" She screamed as she descended the staircase very regal. She had turned into the princess that her mother dreamed she would be. Carolina smiled at her daughter and knew that whoever the lucky boy was that stole her daughter's heart would be in for a wild ride.

"You are very late princess." Amy her secretary told her as soon as she hit the last step.

"I know but I had to call Jason and wish him Happy Birthday." She said with a smile. It had been too long since she had seen him but hopefully this summer she could see him. She had had her coronation last year which was a little unheard of but since her brother abdicated the throne they needed a crowned prince or princess. She was the next in line so it made sense. Normally you could not be crowned before you turned 17 but with one threat already on her life it had been pushed ahead a year.

"Kimberly, I hope that you gave Jason my love." Carolina said to her daughter as she came up at her side.

"Yes I did. What are we doing today?" Kim asked her mom.

"You are learning more on the history of the country." Carolina said.

"Again? But mom I'm so sick of learning our history day in and day out. I know more than either of my brothers." She whined.

"Yes, but you are the Crown Princess and you have to know more than either of them because you will lead our nation into a new future." Carolina said to her daughter. It was a proud moment for her because her daughter would rule one day.

"Momma, please just one day without all the history." Kim pleaded.

"Alright just for today since it is your birthday." Carolina said as she wrapped her arm around Kim and they walked out of the side passage. It was going to be a peaceful day for mother and daughter.

XXXX

"Are you ready to move?" A man in black asked.

"Yes sir, they are going to the museum for more history lessons." A short man said from behind the man in black. They were a fierce some bunch with black eyes and the ugliest tattoos of an upside down skull and crossbones with a red flag behind it. They wanted to get Princess Isabella. She was the key to their plan. She could not be allowed to assume the throne. This was phase two in their master plan. Phase one was the threat last year on her life to rush her coronation ahead one year. Everything was going according to their plan and it would only take one shot. Princess Isabella's life was worth one billon dollars to them and they planned to collect.

"Good them we move now." The man in black said to his men.

XXXX

"Sire, they are here." Zordon said to the King.

"I feared that this day would come. I called in some extra help and if it comes to it then I want you to get the three of you out of the country. She must not be harmed because she is the country's only hope." The king said to Zordon who nodded. He knew that James was the only other person the King trusted with his daughter's life.

"I will see to it." He said before walking away. He had a lot to do before nightfall.

"James, you can come out now." Pierre said to his best friend.

"I told you that they would attack after she had been crowned. Everything is all set and she will be safe." James told him.

"I know but I do worry and I know that Carolina will be upset that Kim has to put into protection away from us." Pierre said walking over to the window. He looked out over his kingdom and sighed. He would give anything to keep his daughter safe even if that meant he had to send her away.

"No one will find her. I will see to that." James said looking at his best friend's back. It would kill him if he had to send Jason away to another country but he also knew that he would protect Kim with his life. It was his job to keep her safe and that meant taking her away from her home.

"I know that and I also know that you and Zordon will keep her safe. I just wish that I could do my job and be her father." Pierre said as James nodded. It was a father's job to protect his children but with these evil men after her, the only way to protect Kim was to send her to Angel Grove.

XXXX

"Let's move now." The man in black said as his men nodded. They moved in silence until they surrounded the museum where the princess was with her mother. The only problem was that Kim and her mother were across the street at the local café. They heard the commotion and turned to see people running out of the museum and shots rang out.

"Kim, we need to leave now." Carolina told her daughter. Kim nodded and they stood up and calmly walked out the back and straight into Zordon and James.

"What are you doing here?" Carolina asked even though in her heart she knew. They were here to take her daughter away.

"You know why, Isabella please come with us." Zordon said as Carolina nodded through her tears. She released Kim to them.

"Momma, what's going on? Where are they taking me?" Kim asked as they tried to lead her away from her mother.

"You need to be strong. There are people after you and your father had ordered us to take you away from here." James said to Kim.

"Where are you taking me?" She demanded of him.

"It will all be revealed to you in time princess but for now you must come with us." Zordon told her as they pushed her into a waiting black car. Carolina stood there and watched her only daughter being taken from her. Her bodyguards ushered her into another car to take her back to the palace. As the miles pasted by she started to shake. How could she survive without any contact with her daughter because that had been the deal. She could know where Kim was but not talk to her. It was all part of the Princess Protection Program.

XXXX

"Where are you taking me, Papa Scott?" Kim asked with tears in her eyes.

XXXX

Okay what did everyone think? Please let me know. The next chapter should be out soon.


	2. Phase Two and Three

A/N: OKay so you know that I don't own anything but the concept. I'm really glad that everyone enjoyed the last chapter. I am super excited about this story and I wanted to let everyone know that characters from the show will appear. They may be major or minor but most of all the characters from MMPR to Turbo will make an appearance. Well enough with that and onto to the chapter.

XXXX

"We are doing the right thing." Pierre told his wife. He knew that she was upset over sending Kim to Angel Grove but it was the only way.

"I know its just that this is her Senior year and she is across the ocean away from me." Carolina said as she turned back around to face her husband. They had gotten word from Zordon that they had made it to Phase two of the program. Phase one was getting her out of the country and phase two was turning her into a normal American girl.

"James and Alicia will look after her and you know that they love her almost as much as we do." Pierre said walking over to his wife. He pulled her into his chest and starting rubbing her back. This would be hard on all of them but it was for Kim's safety.

XXXX

"Where are we?" Kim asked as she stepped out of the car. It was beautiful wherever they were. These were also the tallest trees that she had ever seen and the leaves and grass were a darker green than she had thought possible.

"In the middle of the forests of France, we will fly out from here." James told her with a sad smile. She didn't understand he knew but she would. He hated to take her away from her parents but it was his job.

"Okay." She said looking back at him. There was a sadness in his eyes that she noted but said nothing. She would accept whatever he had to tell her with the grace and dignity that her mother had instilled in her. She was the Crown Princess after all.

"Isabella, please follow me." A short woman in white said from beside her. She nodded and fell in step beside her as Zordon and James took up the rear. She was led into a very white room.

"Princess, I am sorry for you ever having to find out about us but this is for your safety. We are the Princess Protection Program and we have been in service for over a hundred years. Now I'm sure that you have questions and we will answer them in time but we have to hurry. There are men after you and they will stop at nothing to get to you." A woman only slightly taller than Kim said from across the room.

"What is your name?" Kim asked her as she walked over to the woman.

"My name is Dimitria and this is the World Headquarters for the Princess Protection Program otherwise known as PPP. We have been rescuing princesses for over a hundred years from evil men and women. I know that this is a lot for you to take in but we have very limited time to get you to your save place. Your parents had an option, they could either talk to you every month or they could chose where you would go. They chose the place for you to hide." Dimitria told her.

"Where am I going?" Kim asked trying to be strong and no break down in front of all these people. She had to be strong because she was a princess.

"Angel Grove." She said with a smile trying to reassure her.

XXXX

"You have failed! I told you I wanted Isabella at all costs but then you turn up empty handed." An evil man said from the darkness. He was the leader of the axis powers. They were against all forms of government especially kingdoms. He had wanted Princess Isabella for years now but she had always seemed to elude him. They had even pushed ahead her coronation because of his threat on her life last year. This would not stop him though. He would find her and he would make her pay. Looking at the men that had failed their job, he took a step forward and motioned for his guards to take them out of his sight. He was known for his ruthlessness. He would show them no mercy because they had failed to do their job. His name was whispered through the underground even though few had seen him but his name did strike fear into everyone's hearts. His name was Zedd and he wanted Isabella.

XXXX

"Why didn't my parents tell me about all of this?" Kim asked James as they worked on making her look normal. They had already changed her clothes and taken away all of her jewelry but her necklace that her mother had given her on her twelve birthday and they were still not done.

"They never thought that they would need to use us but this Zedd wants you. You are the only princess in the world that is in line for the throne and that means something." James said as he sat in the chair next to her. They were waiting to see what they had to do next.

"Okay you cannot be called by your name, so what do you want to be called by?" Dimitria asked her as she came up behind her.

"The world knows me by Isabella so I think that I will drop that and just go by Kimberly." She told her as James smiled only those close to her were permitted to call her Kimberly.

"I think that would work and now what about your hair? We need to either cut it or dye it." She said with a nod lifting up her hair.

"No, I don't want it cut or dyed. I normally wear it up when I am in public anyway or I wear a black wig." Kim said as James smiled and Dimitria dropped her hair. There was the little spitfire that James knew and loved.

"Okay but if we get one little hint of a threat off it goes." Dimitria told her.

"And so it should." Zordon said from behind them.

"Where have you been?" Kim asked her bodyguard and closest confident.

"Seeing to your new school and dwellings." He said with a smile.

"I thought that I was staying with Jason." Kim said with a frown.

"You will for a few days but then I have taken the liberty to secure your mother's former home for our stay." He said to her.

"How long am I staying?" She asked looking at the three of them.

"We are not sure but at least until we can locate Zedd." Dimitria said before walking off.

"I hope that it doesn't take that long even though I am going to enjoy spending time with Jason in Angel Grove again." Kim said as she looked in the mirror in front of her. She could do this, she told herself.

XXXX

"Mom, where is dad?" Jason asked as he roamed the house looking for his father.

"On a mission but he should be back in a few hours." Alicia said with a smile. She was so excited to see Kimberly again even though it was not the best of circumstances. The good thing was that she could do this one thing for her best friend and ease her mind through this time.

"Another princess needs saving? I think that they should learn how to fight." Jason said as his father, Kim, and Zordon slipped through the door.

"I do know how to fight it just that dad and mom think that I should be here to watch out for you." Kim said which caused Jason to turn and run to her. He grabbed her up and spun her around before setting her back on her feet and pulling her into a hug.

"Kim, you are the princess that my dad had to rescue? I don't believe it. I taught you had to fight myself or did you forget." Jason said with a smile as he backed up so that his mother could hug Kim too.

"I didn't forget but this was best for me or so my parents claim." She said as Alicia released her from her arms.

"So how long are you staying?" Jason asked her as they all sat down at the table.

"Actually I'm not sure." She said with a serious voice.

"We have to find these men that have threatened her life." James said as Zordon stood up to take Kim's bags upstairs to her room. He also took his bags to the other guest room. He paused at the top of the stairs and listened to Kim and was thankful that they had saved her. She was like his child ever since his first day of work. He remembered it like it was yesterday.

_The King and Queen knew that they needed a bodyguard for their new daughter but no one that they had seen had been good enough. They were about to give up when a man walked into the throne room like he owned the place. He bowed so low that they thought his nose touched the floor. Dressed in very modest looking clothes they wondered why this man was there. _

"_What can we do for you?" The King asked the man. _

"_I am here for the position of bodyguard to Princess Isabella. My name is Zordon." Zordon had told them. _

"_How do we know that you can handle this job? My daughter is very precious to me and my wife. We will not just hand you the job, you have to earn it." The king said nodding over to his wife who was holding Isabella close. She had been fitful all night and he wondered how much more Carolina could take before she burst. _

"_Please let me see her." Zordon asked as he walked over to the queen. She handed him Kimberly and watched as he calmed her down and had her asleep seconds later. _

"_How did you do that? I have been trying to get her to sleep all day." Carolina said as she looked at her daughter in this man's arms. _

He had been hired on the spot and had been with the princess everyday since then. He knew that he wouldn't give up this job for anything. She really was a great princess and an even better charge. He would not let those evil men near her. It was his job to protect her.

XXXX

Okay what did everyone think? Please let me know. So Kim is finally in Angel Grove and yes Zedd is the bad guy but then he was a awesome bad guy in the show. The next chapter should be out next week sometime.


	3. The Meeting

A/N: I don't own anything, dang! Anyway I hope that everyone likes this chapter and this for myykila09. I know that you will love this, so go ahead and enjoy.

XXXX

"Does anyone know why Jason wanted us all here?" Zack asked as he sat down on the bench. Jason had called everyone last night and told them to meet him in the park. He had a surprise for them or so he said.

"No but I wonder what it is. He has been alone all summer so he may just want to see us." Kat said with a smile thinking of her boyfriend.

"Well he knows that Tommy isn't back yet so he should have waited until the entire gang was back." Rocky said as he bit into his apple. Everyone just started laughing. Rocky had been in camp too long if he was still eating fruits.

"Oh you know Tommy doesn't ever come back until the day before school and late at that. School is two weeks away and I can't wait that long for his surprise." Rocky said through bites.

"Rocky, please finish your food before you speak again." Aisha said to him.

"Okay you two, you haven't even been back in each other's company an hour and you are starting it again." Trini said before sitting next to Billy. Everyone had been away at different camps all summer and they were glad to be back home.

"Trini, how was computer camp?" Adam asked her.

"It was great. I know that I learned a lot even though I had to take a class under Billy." She said with a laugh. They had been dating since the end of school and it was still a shock to their friends.

"I thought you liked the class." Billy said turning to look at her. He was standing by Rocky and Tanya.

"I did. I was just teasing you and anyway how was music camp?" Trini asked Adam and Tanya. She thought that they would've been dating by now but apparently they still hadn't said they like each other.

"It was awesome; to be in a place with that much talent and know that one day someone there will make it big." Tanya said with a smile on her face. She turned to look at Adam and saw his nod.

"Well when one of you makes it big, I want free concerts and backstage passes." Rocky said which caused everyone to laugh again.

"Well its nice to see everyone back together again except for of course Tommy." Jason said from behind them. Kat jumped up and hugged her boyfriend. It had been a long three months without him. She had gone to dance camp in London.

"I missed you Jason." She whispered in his ear as she tightened her arms around his neck.

"I missed you too." He said into her hair. He felt her arms loosened and set her back.

"Who is this?" She asked him as she noticed the girl in pink behind him.

"This is who I wanted everyone to meet. This is Kimberly." He said as he backed away from Kat and wrapped his arm around Kim. Seeing her boyfriend's arm around another girl was getting to Kat.

"Jason?" Kat asked trying not to get jealous even though she was seeing red.

"She is my little sister well unofficial little sister. Our mothers were best friends and Kim is back in town for the new school year. She will be going to school with us." Jason said as everyone looked from Kat to Kim. They didn't know what to think. Jason had never mentioned this girl before. Rocky was the first to take a step.

"Hi I'm Rocky." He said as he walked over to her and extended his hand. Everyone followed suit except for Kat. She had taken Jason over to one side to talk to him.

"Jason, who is this girl?" She asked him trying to be reasonable.

"I told you. This is Kim and she used to come here every summer. Don't be jealous of her. I don't see her the same way I do you." He said as he looked into her blue eyes.

"I trust you, its just that she is so beautiful and I know that I have been gone for three months. I just didn't know if you were done with me." She said blushing. He smiled and pulled her into his chest.

"I could never be done with you. Now lets go, I want you to meet her." He said as he backed up. Kat smiled at him and walked over to Kim.

"My name is Katherine but everyone calls me Kat and I am sorry for a few minutes ago." Kat said as she held out her hand.

"That is fine with me and Jason should've prepared everyone better but I am so happy to finally meet all of you. Jason has told me so much about you but I thought that there were nine of you." Kim said as she shot Jason a look.

"Well Tommy is still out of town but he will be back and you can meet him then. He is too much like Jason so you already know a lot about him." Adam said to her. They all sat down and talked until late afternoon. They decided that it was time to eat and Kim needed to see Ernie's.

XXXX

_Two Weeks Later_

"Kimberly, its time to wake up, you have classes." Zordon said from her door way. Kim opened her eyes to hi slow voice and smiled.

"Its called school not classes but I am up." She said as she raised up and stretched her arms above her head. He smiled before backing out of her room and closing the door. He heard her feet touch the floor and her music turned up. He hoped that she would have a great day at her new school. He was also glad that they had moved into her mother's old house instead of stilling being at James and Alicia's. Kim was dancing around her room as she gathered her clothes together. She knew the perfect outfit for her first day. It was something that Alicia had brought her on her first full day in Angel Grove and Kim loved it. It was a long pink tank top paired with white capris and hot pink flip flops. She had made sure to paint her toes last night and looking at them now she was proud. It was the first time that she had painted her own toes in forever. They of course were painted a bright pink to match her top. She had also decided to wear her hair up in her new ezcombs. They were like a clip but they didn't hurt her head. The comb matched her flip flops perfectly. She finally got dressed and danced her way downstairs to sit at the table. She was ready to get to school and see how much alike the schools would be.

XXXX

"JASON! You are going to be late!" James shouted at his son. Alicia smiled because she had already yelled at their son but to no avail. He slept like the dead.

"Will that boy ever learn to go to bed at night?" James said as he walked over to the coffee pot.

"He was on the phone with Tommy. He came back last night." Alicia told her husband as he poured him some coffee. He took it black as ever but she had to have milk in hers.

"You would think that he would have been talking to his girlfriend." James said with a smile. They heard a thud above their heads and looked up with smiles. Their son was finally up.

"I guess that this is another great start to a new school year." Alicia said with a laugh. She stood up and walked over to her husband with her coffee cup in hand. She placed it in the sink and leaned up and kissed his cheek before turning away to grab her briefcase and heading out the door. He leaned back against the counter and smiled after her. It was a great start to his day. He looked up and sighed when he heard his son turn up his music. It would be a long morning.

XXXX

"Kim, how did you beat me?" Jason asked her as he came up behind her.

"I actually woke up this morning at a decent time unlike you." She said with a smile.

"Hey, I don't have a body guard to wake me up." He said to her as they walked into the school.

"You do have your dad though." She said as the gang walked up to them.

"Hey guys! I see that you made it on time this year Jase." Rocky said with a laugh.

"Ha ha real funny, I'm on time every year." He said as he punched him in the shoulder.

"Has anyone seen Tommy?" Adam asked as they looked around.

"Oh you know that he is going to be late. He has been late every single year, why would he break his record this year?" Zack said which caused everyone to laugh. They heard the bell ring and knew that they had to get to their homeruns. Jason, Kim, Adam, Trini, and Tanya had the same homerun while Rocky, Aisha, Billy, Zack, and Kat. They didn't know about Tommy since he wasn't there yet. Jason guessed with the others since he never showed up during homeroom.

XXXX

Later that day, Kim was at her locker when two more people had to introduce themselves.

"Well, well look what we have here, Skull. You must be the new girl, Kimberly." Bulk said as he propped next to her locker on one side while Skull did the same on the other side.

"Yes I'm Kimberly but I don't think that I know you." She said as she turned to face Bulk with her locker still open. She held her books tight against chest and tried not to blanch at them. They were dressed in black shirts and gray looking jeans. She knew that some kids dressed like that at her old school but they were bullies. She hoped that these two were not.

"I am Bulk and this here is Skull." He said as he pointed from himself to Skull.

"Yea." Skull said with a laugh. He pressed up against her back and she quickly stepped forward trying to keep her personal space. She also guessed that they were bullies too since they didn't get the hint to leave.

"Can I help either or you?" She asked them trying to turning back to her locker.

"Well we would like to show you around school and make sure that you are taken care of. We don't want anyone to mess with you." Bulk said with a smile.

"Oh that is very kind but I already have someone showing me around but thank you just the same." She said sweetly.

"Who is it?" Bulk asked. She could tell that he was getting mad and she had no way to escape since they had pressed in on her.

"A friend." She said simply.

"I want to know who it is." Bulk said again.

"I believe that lady said that it was a friend so I think that you should back up and give her some room." A boy said from the stairs behind them. The three of them turned around and saw who it was. Bulk and Skull saw who it was and knew that the best thing for them to do was back away and get to class. They backed away quickly much to Kim's surprise and thanks.

"Thank you for that." She said as she watched the boy walked over to her. He was handsome and had the most soulful eyes. He was wearing a white tank top with jeans and hair almost as long as hers. She thought that it would make him look like a girl but it didn't. It almost suited him better than short hair would have.

"You are welcome and I don't believe that I have seen you around here before." He said with a smile as he got closer to her and she caught a whiff of him and boy did he smell good.

"Well the only time I have been to Angel Grove has been during the summers but it has been a few years since I have been here but my name is Kimberly." She said as she extended her hand. He took it and there was a spark that ignited between them. They looked up into each other's eyes and stared. The air around them was charged and anyone around could feel it.

"My name is Tommy." He said in a whisper because he didn't think that he could speak louder. She smiled because the name suited him.

"Well its nice to meet you Tommy and thank you again for rescuing me." She said as she took her hand back slowly.

"And its nice to meet you too, Kimberly. I will see you around." He said as he backed away. She watched as he turned and started walking back down the hall. She turned and closed her locker before turning back to see him.

"Tommy?" She questioned as he turned back to her.

"Yes?" He said with a smile.

"I hear that everyone meets at Ernie's after school, would you like to join me there?" She asked quickly.

"Yea that would be good." He said and turned back. She smiled all the way to her class. She wished for the end of the day so that she could learn more about him. This year just got better than she ever thought it would.

XXXX

Okay what did everyone think? Please let me know. I had way too much fun writing this chapter and having Kim and Tommy meet that I didn't want it to end where it did but it was the best place. The next chapter should be up soon.


	4. Ernie's

A/N: Okay I don't own anything but the concept. I hope that everyone enjoys this chapter.

XXXX

"Kim, where were you in class?" Kat asked her as they walked out of their last class of the day.

"I don't know what you mean." She said quietly looking down at her books thinking about how long it would be until she saw Tommy again.

"You know exactly what I mean. The whole time you were off in outer space and not taking notes." Kat pointed out to her.

"Well I was thinking about what I have to do this afternoon." Kim said to her as they made their way into the hall. It was a mad house since the first day was finally over.

"Oh, well do you want to join us this afternoon at Ernie's?" Kat asked her as Trini, Aisha, and Tanya walked over to them.

"Uh, no I have to do something but I might meet you later, if that's okay?" She said looking around the girls.

"Yea I guess but I know that Jason will be disappointed that you are not going to be there." Kat told her.

"Oh he will be fine but I really have to go." She said as she darted off leaving the girls looking after her.

"I wonder what's wrong with her." Tanya said as they watched her retreat down the hallway.

"I have no idea but maybe Jason will know." Kat said to them.

"Yea I guess. We are meeting the boys at Ernie's because they are signing up for football." Aisha informed them.

"Okay well I guess that we can get going then since who knows where Kim went in a hurry." Trini said as they went to their lockers. They grabbed whatever books they needed then walked over to Ernie's. It wasn't a far walk if they cut through the park which they did every time. Ernie met them at the door with their drinks.

"Thanks Ernie." Tanya said as they walked over to an empty table.

"I knew that you would be coming here as soon as school got out and since it was your first day, your drinks are on the house." He told them before he walked away to get other people's orders.

"Well at least one thing never changes." Aisha said as they laughed and drank their smoothies.

XXXX

"Why can't we spar this afternoon?" Jason asked as Tommy put his books into his locker.

"Because I already have plans, we can spar later." Tommy said as shut his locker before looking at Jason.

"Whatever, I'm just your best friend but whatever go do whatever you have to do." Jason whined as Tommy smiled at him. It was too much fun to pick on Jason.

"I will but I will see you later at Ernie's." Tommy told him as Adam, Rocky, Billy, and Zack walked over to them from their lockers.

"What's going?" Rocky asked them as he leaned against the lockers.

"Tommy is abandoning us." Jason whined.

"I am not abandoning you but I do have plans. I will see you later." Tommy said trying to reason with him.

"Yea sure you will. I wanted to introduce you to someone today." Jason said to him.

"Jason, you know that I never like the girls that you try to set me up with. They are either too girly and hate it that I sweat or too much into woman's rights and don't want me to hold the door open for them." Tommy said with a sigh. The last girl that Jason had set him up with refused to get out of the car because he had opened her door to let her out. She said that she was a big girl and could do it all on her own.

"Its not someone that I want to set you up with though. She is a very close friend." Jason said as the others just looked at him. They knew that Jason always tried to set Tommy up but it never worked. They didn't even think about Jason meaning Kim.

"If she is that close of a friend why haven't I met her before?" He asked him.

"Because she just moved here." Jason said.

"Yea and thus proving my point and anyway I have to go. I will see you later." He said as he walked away from them. They all stared after him trying to figure out where he was going.

"I don't like this. He never ditched us before." Jason said.

"He's not really ditching us and we need to get to the gym to sign up before they take it down." Adam said as they to off running. They had forgotten about football sign-ups until Adam mentioned it. They hoped that they weren't too late.

XXXX

The boys made it to Ernie's 10 minutes later. They had just made it to sign-up. The coach told them that he ad waited to see if they would show up since they had played the past three years. They laughed then ran over to Ernie's to meet the girls.

"Hey, did you get signed-up?" Kat asked as Jason sat down beside her.

"Yea we did after Jason and Tommy quit bickering." Rocky said as he sat down beside Aisha and grabbed one of her fries.

"Why were you and Tommy bickering?" Tanya asked.

"He said that he had other plans and didn't want to spar right now." Jason told them.

"Weird, he never misses an afternoon to spar with you." Kat pointed out.

"I know that's what I thought but he said that we can do it later." Jason whined.

"Not again, Jason listen I will spar with you." Adam said to him.

"Its not the same and you know it. Oh where's Kim?" He asked when he noticed that she wasn't there.

"She said that she had something to do and that she would meet us later." Kat said to him.

"What now both of my best friends have ditched me? What is the world coming too?" Jason said a he out his head on the table.

"Jason, come on. I'll get the mats out and I'm not going easy on you." Rocky said as he grabbed Jason by the shirt and led him down to the mats. Zack and Adam laid them down as Rocky, Jason, and Billy changed into their workout clothes. When they were finished with the mats they went to change as well.

"I wonder what Tommy had to do?" Tanya asked as the boys came back out.

"Oh who knows but I think that I am going to change on work on my ballet." Kat said as she got up. The girls all turned their chairs so that they could see the boys as they sparred. It was always fun to watch them and they joined in sometimes because the boys thought that they all needed to learn self-defense. Trini was the only girl to really love it though and she practiced almost everyday.

XXXX

"Hey, I didn't think that you were going to come." Kim said as Tommy walked up to her. They stood outside Ernie's at the doors.

"Sorry, but a friend of mine wanted to spar today and I had to tell him that I would do it later." He said to her.

"No that's fine; I was a little late too." She said with a smile.

"Well do you want to go in or we can go to the park." He said as he pointed to the park.

"I think that the park sounds perfect." She said.

"The park it is then." He said with a smile. He held out his hand and she took it. They walked hand-in-hand around the park. They talked a little but mostly just walked in a comfortable silence. Kim looked up at him and smiled. This was the best outing that she had been on. She didn't all it a date because she didn't know if he thought of it as a date.

"Kim, can I ask you a question?" Tommy asked her suddenly.

"Shoot." She said to him as they stopped by the lake. There was a bench close by and he led her over to it so that they could sit and enjoy the view.

"Okay well first are you against sweat in any form?" He asked not looking at her for fear that she would laugh.

"No because I do gymnastics and sweat is a by-product of that." She said with a smile.

"Okay that's good but what about if a guy opens a door for you?" He asked her.

"He would be a gentleman and the world needs more gentlemen. Also I kind of loved it when a guy does that for me." She said as she looked up at him. He smiled then and got up. He held out his hand once again and she took it. They walked back to Ernie's talking all the way.

XXXX

"Hey look Tommy's coming back in. I wonder who that is with him." Tanya said as she pointed at the door. The boys were still sparring but it was Rocky and Adam on the mats at this moment.

"Hey that kind of looks like Kim but I'm not sure." Aisha said.

"Yea but Tommy doesn't know her." Trini commented. Kat made her way back to the gang and saw that Tommy was on his way over as well with a girl that she couldn't quite see.

"Hey guys I wanted you to meet…" He stated as Jason screamed at them. He had just noticed them walking in.

"Kim! Tommy! I didn't think that either of you were coming." He said as he ran up the stairs.

"You know her?" Tommy asked as Jason picked her up in a bear hug before setting her back on her feet.

"Yea I know her. She is my little sis and the one that I wanted you meet. Since you only came back last night, today was the earliest that you two could meet. How do you know her?" He asked him.

"He helped me with Bulk and Skull earlier today." Kim said to him.

"Bulk and Skull were bothering you? Why didn't you let me know?" He asked.

"Well Tommy showed up and told them to leave me alone. I didn't think that it mattered anyway." She said looking confused.

"It matters to me. What would your parents say about me not being there?" He asked.

"Well since they are not here right now and the fact that I can take care of myself, I don't think that they would care." She said as she sat down next to Trini.

"Okay, I just worry about you." He said trying to look sorry.

"I know." She said as everyone looked between trying to guess at the hidden meaning behind their words.

"Okay will someone please clue me in?" Tommy asked.

"Well Kim is for the year and I have known her since we were born." Jason supplied.

"How do you know her if she doesn't live here?" Tommy asked taking the seat next to Kim.

"Well my mom and his mom are best friends. She grew up here but moved away when she got married. I was sent here every summer until I was twelve so that I could have a normal childhood." She said before she caught herself.

"Normal childhood? What are you royalty or something?" Tanya asked with a laugh.

"What I meant was the childhood that my mom had with her best friend in Angel Grove." Kim said with a laugh. Jason gave her a look that Tommy caught. He knew that something was up about why Kim was sent here but he would ask Jason later.

"Well I'm here now and you wanted to spar so lets get to it." Tommy said standing up.

"You are going down." Jason said as everyone laughed. The girls laughed and watched the boys spar. Kim sighed and knew that she would have to watch what she said about why she was here. She couldn't tell anyone because she didn't want them to be in danger.

XXXX

"Dulcea, have you learned anything on Zedd?" Zordon asked through the secure line.

"No but I think that we are getting close." She told him before they both signed off. He would do his job while she did hers. They had to keep Kim safe.

XXXX

"Has anyone found her yet?" Zedd screamed through the room. His voice vibrated off the walls.

"No sire." Goldar said to him. He was his first in command and most trusted advisor.

"Someone needs to be doing there job or I will destroy everyone in here." He yelled at them. They all left the room in a rush. They knew that they needed to find the girl and soon.

"I told you that I should have been in charge instead of that idiot." A voice said through the shadows.

"Scorpina, I told you that I needed you to do recon. You are not the right person for this job." He told her as she walked over to him.

"Oh I think that I am the right woman for the job. The princess will see them coming in a second at least she knows me." She said as she circled him.

"It was a brilliant plan to place you in her school and you did learn more than Finster. He was in the kitchen the whole time. He couldn't even take out the King and Queen because they had food tasters." He said to her.

"You know that I could have had her if you would've let me." She said as she leaned over his shoulder.

"I need her to fulfill my legacy, you know that." He said to her.

"I know, I know but why don't you just kill the parents then you can take over that way. I don't think that she will marry you for you to take the throne." She said before she walked out.

"You know that she is a snake and you can't trust her." Goldar said to him. He didn't leave when the others did. It was his job to protect Zedd as well as find the princess.

"I only trust her to a certain extend. You are to watch her and report to me her every move." Zedd told him.

"What about Rita?" He asked him.

"She will not be a problem. She is undercover in the castle trying to figure out where they sent my princess." Zedd told him as Goldar nodded and walked out. He would help Zedd to gain the throne. It had been his family's life long goal. They wanted what was theirs back.

XXXX

Zedd took out his favorite scroll and begin to read.

_Centuries ago two families fought over the land now called Cordova the Dumas and the Lunars. They both felt that the throne was rightfully theirs but the people stood behind the Dumas and the Lunars were banished. Legend said that the first daughter born of the Dumas would be in danger from the Lunars. She was third child of King Royce and Queen Anne, her name was Isabella. Since she was the first girl in several generations, she was the apple of her people's eye. They loved the princess but her parents feared for her. They knew of the legend but hoped that the Lunars would not come but they did. They kidnapped her and was going to force her to marry so that they could be in line for the throne. The plan was to marry her and kill her brothers but she escaped from them. They found her at the edge of a deep ravine. She looked back at them and jumped to escape a fate worse than death. The entire country grieved over the loss of their beloved princess. They knew that she did the only thing that she could to save her people and country. She was the last daughter born to a King and Queen in over a hundred years. The next would have her name and be the apple of her people's eye. She would be next in line for the throne. She would rule unlike the other because she had the strength and courage that the throne requires. She also would have a passion for living that would everyone close. The Lunars would be led by the evilest one of them. His name would be Zedd and he would stop at nothing to get the princess. _

XXXX

Okay what did everyone think? Please let me know. I actually had this chapter totally different but as I was reading it last night, it just didn't feel right. I didn't actually know how to fix it until I was in the shower this morning. Apparently I do my best thinking in the shower but this chapters is so much better now. I also wanted to included a little more back story on Cordova and why Zedd is after Kim. One of my reviewers suggested that Zedd's family was royalty at one time and he wanted that back. This fit so well into the story and I would like to say thank you and I hope that this is what you pictured with the families. Also big thanks to kila for being there to catch my ideas as they bounce around.


	5. One Phone Call

A/N: I don't own anything. I'm sooo sorry about not getting this up sooner but I had my sister and her two kids at the house for a month. It was hard to actually sit down and get something down but here it is. I hope that everyone likes this and I want to thank everyone who has reviewed and stayd with this story.

XXXX

"How was your day?" Zordon asked as Kim walked through the door. She walked over to her desk that he had set up for her by the window and put her backpack down.

"It was great." She said as she turned back around to face him.

"That is good, are you hungry?" He asked her sensing that she was sad at about something.

"Yea I am. How was your day?" She asked him as she followed him through to the kitchen. It was her favorite room in the entire house. It always reminded her of her mother. She sat at the table as Zordon got her plate out of the microwave.

"It was not as productive as I would have liked but it went fine." He told her as he set her plate down and made her a drink.

"Oh wow, did you make this?" She asked as she bit into her chicken. It was seasoned in lemon pepper and grilled just the way she liked it. He also made her mashed potatoes, English peas, and corn. It was her favorite meal that her mother made her on special occasions. It made her miss her mom even more.

"Do you think that I can call mom tonight?" She asked him putting her fork down before looking up at him.

"You know that you can't, just know that she knows that you are safe." He told her sadly.

"But I need to hear her voice. This was my first day of school and I need to talk to my mother." She said before taking a drink of her sweet tea.

"I'm sorry my princess." He said as she stood up and walked away. He saw the tears in her eyes but knew that she could not talk to her mother for her protection. He wished that that could be another way.

XXXX

Kim sat on her bed and looked around her mother's old room. It had pictures of her mother and Jason's mom from when they were babies up until now. She cried silently as she stared off into space. She wanted to tell her mom about Tommy and her first day of school. She always came home from school and told her mother everything about it. Carolina had started the tradition when Kim had come home from her first day of kindergarten. She had a plate of cookies and a glass of milk. They had talk until time for young Kimberly's bed time. Every year after the first day of school Carolina would be waiting for Kim with a plate of cookies and a glass of milk. It was something that Kim missed dearly. You would have thought that she would miss the clothes, jewels, and the publicity but Kim could live without all of that. It was the little things like getting to talk to her mom every day and just being in her country. She lay down on her bed and curled up in a ball. She just wanted this to be over so she could talk to her mom.

XXXX

Zordon sighed as he closed Kim's door. He didn't know what to do for his charge but he knew someone that might. He walked back to the living room and picked up the phone. He was smiling when he set it back down. She was on her way over here and she would help his princess. She was the only one that could.

XXXX

"Hey mom where are you going?" Jason asked Alicia as she put on her shoes.

"I'm going over to see Kim. You want to come?" She asked as she straightened up with a smile on her face.

"Nah, I think that I will stay here since you will probably be talking girl talk." He said as she leaned down and kissed his forehead. She walked out and got in her car and left. James came in to see his son smiling.

"What has you in a good mood?" He asked as he walked over to the cabinet to grab him a glass.

"Oh I had a great first day and my two best friends hit it off." Jason said as he stood up from the table. He had been eating cookies there because it was a tradition on the first day of school.

"Well that's good but where is your mother?" James asked as he walked over to the fridge to get 2-liter out for his drink.

"She went over to see Kim." Jason said as he walked out of the room. James just stood there as he watched his son leave the room. It sounded like the kids had a good day but he would have to ask about Kim and Tommy later. He would get that information out of his wife since she was with Kim. Jason won't tell them anything. He also wanted to know how Kim's first day went.

XXXX

Kim heard a knocking on the door as she raised up. She wiped her eyes before telling Zordon to come in but to her surprise it wasn't Zordon who came in.

"Hey sweetie, Zordon called and said that you needed a momma right now." Alicia said as she sat on the bed beside Kim.

"He's right but really I need to hear my momma's voice more than anything." Kim said as she looked at Alicia.

"I have a way but you can't tell Zordon or James. I talk to your mom everyday on my cell phone. You can have five minutes on it but no more." Alicia said as he brought out her pink phone.

"Oh thank you!" Kim said as the hugged Alicia tight.

"Your welcome but remember only five minutes." She said as she dialed her very best friend in the world. She heard her ringback tone and smiled. It was just too funny that the Queen of Cordova had the ringback tone of All My Rowdy Friends by Hank Williams Jr. It had been one of their favorite songs but more importantly was that it was the Monday Night Football theme song. Carolina answered finally and was a little out of breath.

"Why are you out of breath?" Alicia asked as Kim smiled.

"Well hello to you too and I was in the garden when the maid told me that my phone was ringing. It doesn't matter how many times I tell them that they can get it out of purse to bring it to me they refuse. They don't want to enter my bedchamber without me being there." Carolina said as Alicia laughed. She knew that her friend hated to be treated like the Queen by the staff. She also refused to call them servants and paid them more than any one else would. They were extremely loyal to their king and queen though.

"I can see that you have had a hard day but I have someone who wants to talk to you." Alicia said as she handed the phone to Kim.

"Mom?" Kim said as she held the phone up to her ear.

"Oh baby! How are you?" Carolina asked as she looked around to make sure that no one was near. She had wanted to speak to Kim but knew that it was against the rules.

"I'm fine and today was my first day of school. It all went well and I have met all of Jason's friends. They are great and the school is fine too but I miss you. I wish that I could be with you right now." Kim said as Alicia looked away. She didn't want to listen in on Kim's conversation with her mom.

"That's great sweetie and I wish that I could be right there with you. I love you." She said as the door opened behind her.

"I love you too." Kim said as she handed the phone back to Alicia.

"I have to go but take care." Carolina said as Alicia said bye. She was glad that she had thought to bring her phone. Sometimes a girl just needed to talk to her mother.

"Thank you!" Kim said simply as Alicia nodded. She got up and left Kim alone on her bed before walking down stairs.

"How is she?" Zordon asked as soon as he saw her in the doorway of the kitchen.

"She is good and should be fine now." Alicia said.

"Thank goodness and thank you for coming over." Zordon said as he walked her to the door. He watched as she backed out the drive and turn to go back to her house. He was glad that Kim was feeling better.

XXXX

"How was Kim?" James asked as his wife came in the house.

"She is good just needed a momma to talk to. I believe her first day was as great as our son's." Alicia said as she walked over to her husband. She leaned up and kissed his check before going to their bedroom. She hated keeping things from her husband but she didn't want him to get in trouble with his superiors if they found out that Kim talked with her mom.

XXXX

"Rita, what have you learned?" Scorpina asked the older woman as they stood in the shadows.

"Nothing pertaining to Princess Isabella, she still talks to her best friend every night though. The King and Queen do not discuss their daughter." Rita told her in hush tones.

"They know where she is at then. It must be killing the Queen not to talk to her daughter. I still think we need to go to Angel Grove. I believe that the princess is there." Scorpina said before she walked away. Goldar slipped back into the shadows where he had been hiding. Scorpina was up to something and he planned to find out what that was.

XXXX

"What have you learned?" Zedd asked his first in command.

"Scorpina has talked to Rita and found out that the King and Queen never speak of their daughter and also that the Queen still talks to her best friend from Angel Grove. Scorpina believes that they have hidden Princess Isabella there." Goldar told him.

"Of course she believes that the King and Queen are stupid enough to hide their daughter in the first place we would think to look. No, they have her somewhere else. We need to find out where before Scorpina does. She will not steal my legacy." Zedd said as he walked away leaving Goldar in the dark as to why Scorpina would steal his legacy. He had always heard that Zedd would be the one to bring the family back to the throne. Was there more to the legacy than anyone knew? He would find out.

XXXX

Okay what did everyone think? Please let me know. The next chapter should be out next week since I am sister and baby free for a while. Also I wanted Kim to talk to her mom even if it was only for a few minutes. Anyway don't forget to review this chapter.


	6. Angel Grove Falcons

A/N: I don't own anything but the concept. I hope that everyone likes this chapter. Also in this chapter I wanted to show more of them doing school activities.

XXXX

"Hey Jase!" Kim said the next week at school. She rushed up to him with the biggest smile on her face.

"Kim, what has brought on this big of a smile?" He asked as he hugged his sis close. The others walked up to them all smiling as well.

"I made the cheerleading squad!" She said as she jumped up and down.

"What? When did you try out?" He asked as the others says their congrats.

"Oh this morning, I thought that since you and the other guys were playing football that I would cheer you on from someplace other than the stands." She said as Tommy moved around to stand next to her.

"Hey that's great, Kim. I can't till our first pep rally. You are going to be great." He said as he smiled down at her.

"Thanks Tommy." She said returning his smile. The others all smiled as well. They took a step back so that Tommy and Kim could be in their own world. Jason was the only one who had yet to say his congratulations to Kim.

"Well Jason what do you think?" She asked glancing back at him.

"Actually I think that it sounds great, I mean you do love to jump around and you are good at the gymnastics part." He said as he looked at her. She smiled and threw her arms around his neck.

"Oh I'm so glad that you approve." She said as the bell rang out. They all headed to their homerooms to start another day of school. It was going to be a great day.

XXXX

"Okay so since the boys have football and Kim is in cheerleading, I say that we head to Ernie's and hang out until they get there." Kat suggested to Aisha, Tanya, Trini, Angela, and Billy.

"Good idea, I have homework that I need help on anyway." Aisha said as they shut their lockers and headed to Ernie's. They knew that it wouldn't be too long before either the boys or Kim joined them.

XXXX

"Why haven't you found her yet? It has been almost a month since she has been gone." Zedd screamed throughout his throne room as his minions had taken to calling it.

"We have looked everywhere that she was sent when she was a child but there is no record of an Isabella any of those places. It is as if she has just disappeared." Goldar said to him.

"A seventeen year old girl does not disappear. Find her!" Zedd screamed at him as Goldar bowed and left the room in a hurry.

"He is useless." Scorpina said from the shadows.

"You have not found her either." Zedd pointed out before sitting down in the only chair in the room. He sighed and rubbed his head.

"I have not been looking either." She told him as she walked over to him. She stood boldly in front of him.

"Why have you not been looking for her? I thought that we all wanted to be back in power." He said as he motioned for everyone to get out of the room.

"No we all don't want to be back in power. I want to be in power and I haven't been looking for her because I know where she is." Scorpina said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Where is she then since you seemed to know?" He asked as he looked up at her.

"Why would I tell you beside I have already told you where she was but you told me that she couldn't possibly be there." She said with a smirk.

"You think that she is in Angel Grove? Why would her loving mother the Queen send her only daughter and the country Queen to be somewhere we could find her? No I don't believe that the Royal family has sent her there. They are smarter than that." He said with a laugh.

"No I believe that she is there because they knew that you won't look there." She said with anger.

"Forget Angel Grove and start looking for her. Now Rita said that the Queen had a phone call last week that made her happy so that must mean that the Princess called, I want you to find out if it was Isabella." He told her.

"Yes I already know about the phone call but it was from Alicia. You know the Queen's best friend who lives in Angel Grove." She said as she walked out. She knew that Isabella had to be in Angel Grove and she would find the princess if it was the last thing she did.

XXXX

"Great job Kimberly!" Her coach said as she walked over to her. She had just completed a series of flips that rounded off into a back tuck.

"Thank you." Kim said as she took a white towel from the bench. She wiped her face and neck before throwing it over her shoulder. All the girls were taking a break before walking back to stand in front of the coach. Kim grabbed a drink of water before walking over to stand with the girls.

"Great practice ladies and remember to pick up you uniforms on Friday morning. We have our first pep rally a week from Friday so that means that we are having practice everyday this week and next to get ready. I also want you to be finding some music to walk out to when you are introduced. It has to be something that we can play at school so remember that before as you chose your songs. You are dismissed for today." The coach said as the girls cheered. They all walked back to the locker room to grab their bags and clothes. Kim smiled as she packed her clothes in her pink bag because after today she would have a new bag. It would be maroon with white letters for the school's colors. She was excited because the first game was next Friday and she couldn't wait to see the Falcons take the field.

XXXX

_A Week Later_

"Are you ready for the pep rally this afternoon?" Tommy asked Kim as he leaned against her locker. He had been trying for two weeks to ask her out but was still too nervous to actually ask her.

"Yea I am but I'm so ready for you to take the field as tonight's starting quarterback." She said with a smile. She grabbed her math book before shutting her locker and looking up at him. She was hoping that he would finally ask her out because there was a dance tonight and she wanted to go with him.

"Yea well I'm nervous since it's the first game." He said looking away for a second then turning back to her.

"You will do fine I have faith in you and the rest of the guys." She said as everyone else came up behind them. The guys like Tommy were wearing their jerseys except for Billy since he wasn't on the team. The girls had on school shirts while Kim was in her cheerleading uniform.

"Girl, you ready to show your stuff in front of the whole school?" Zack asked Kim.

"Yea and by the way thanks for helping me pick out a song. I can't wait for everyone to see the routine." She said to them.

"Oh no problem and I think that it will be slamming." Zack said as everyone laughed.

"Man look at the time, I have to go get ready." Kim said before running off. They watched her dart down the hall with her pony-tail flying out behind her.

"I guess that we need to make our way to the gym. I can't wait to see what Kim has planned." Kat said as they turned toward the gym. Everyone walked into the gym but Zack grabbed Tommy's arm and dragged him back out into the hall.

"What's wrong Zack?" Tommy asked him.

"When are you going to ask that girl to the dance with you? You do know that the dance is tonight?" Zack asked him in low tones as people filed past them to get ready for the pep rally.

"I keep trying but I always choke up when I see her. I don't know why only that I do but I did think about asking her before the pep rally." He said looking around.

"You know that you are cutting it short since it starts in a few minutes, right?" Zack asked him.

"Oh I know and I need to go before I run out of time." Tommy said as he walked away from him. Zack shook his head and walked back in the gym to sit with everyone else.

"Where is Tommy?" Angela leaned over and asked him.

"He is seeing to something right now." He said with a smile on his face.

"Is he asking her?" Angela asked him with a slight smile.

"Yea, if he can manage to ask her this time." He said as Kat, Aisha, Trini, and Tanya smiled. They knew what Zack and Angela were talking about and they were happy about it. Tommy was finally asking a girl out and they couldn't be happy about who the girl was. They loved Kim and she was perfect for him.

XXXX

Kim was smiling as all the other girls tied ribbons in their hair and prepared themselves. She was ready to get this rally started when Tommy ran in. He looked around and found Kim at the back of the room. Smiling he walked over to her. The other girls in the room were shocked that he was even in there but they said nothing. He was Tommy Oliver and they all wanted to date him but he never seemed interested in any one at the school. Needlessly to say they were shocked when he walked up to Kim.

"Kimberly?" Tommy said as he got closer to her.

"Tommy, what are you doing back here?" Kim asked him.

"I need to ask you something before you go out there." He started but then stopped.

"I'm listening." She said quietly. Everyone else had quieted down so that they could hear as well. They wanted to know what the quarterback wanted with the new girl.

"I want to know if you would like to join me for the dance." Tommy said as he grabbed her hands and squeezed.

"Tonight's dance?" She asked trying to hold in her laughter at his face.

"Yea that's if you don't already have a date." He said suddenly realizing that she was probably already going with someone.

"No I don't have a date since I was waiting for you to ask me." She said when he smiled. He picked her up and swung her around in a circle.

"I never thought that you would say yes." He said as he set her back on her feet.

"You goofball, I have been dropping hints like crazy all week for you to ask me but I have to get out there now." She said as he heard the music too. He smiled before walking away. He ran to the seat that the others were saving for him. He watched as the cheer coach walked away to get ready to introduce the cheerleaders. He couldn't wait for Kim to come out since she was the captain of the team. They all smiled when they heard her name but then her music started. Zack was so happy with the song that she chose.

"Zack, what is the name of this song?" Kat leaned over to ask.

"Watch me Shine, I felt that it suited her better than anything else and it was peppy enough for her." He said as Kim came flipping out across the floor. She crossed the floor twice before doing a round off then flipping back to the center of the floor. All the other girls either did some cart wheels or the splits. Tommy now knew why Kim was the captain. She had earned it.

"I agree her song was the best out of the bunch." Trini said as they all stood up to get in the cheers. The cheerleaders led several cheers then they did three dances before the pep rally was over. The whole school was now pumped up for the game tonight and they couldn't wait to watch the players doing their business on the field.

XXXX

"Do they have a tailgate party at every football game?" Kim asked as she bit into her hot dog. Since she was a cheerleader she got free food from the tailgaters.

"Yea they do but this is nothing compare to what you will see at Homecoming." Tanya said.

"Oh she's right; Homecoming is a big thing for this school. The only problem is Homecoming is a month away." Trini said as they continued walking around the parking lot looking at the people who had gathered for the first game of the season. Everyone was looking forward to watch the Falcons this year since Tommy was the returning quarterback who had led an amazing season last year. This was the year that they wanted to go to state.

"Ooh I can't wait for that then." Kim said as everyone laughed. They couldn't wait to see this game.

XXXX

"WHOA! Go Tommy!" Kim screamed as she waved her pompoms. She and the other cheerleaders were on the track facing the bleachers. She had turned and watched Tommy throw a beautiful pass to Zack inside the end zone.

"TOUCHDOWN, FALCONS!" The announcer screamed over the loud speaker. The crowd was going wild since it was the third touchdown for the Falcons and they were ahead. Kim dropped her pompoms to do her series of flips. Every time they scored a touchdown she was to do seven flips. The other cheerleaders did push ups while the crowd counted for them. It was turning out to be a better game than anyone who had ever thought.

XXXX

"And that's the game, folks with the Falcons winning their first game and kicking off a great season." The announcer said as the crowd went wild. Kim ran out onto the field as did the other cheerleaders but only Kim ran to one player. Tommy opened his arms as she ran into them.

"Congrats on the game." She said in his ear so that he could hear her over the crowd.

"Thanks." He said with a smile as he hugged her tighter. The others ran up to them and saw them. They stayed back to give them their moment but then they rushed them.

"Hey guys!" He said to them.

"Tommy, great game along with you guys." Kat said as Jason threw his arm over her and kissed her cheek. Zack grabbed Angela up and spun her around while everyone laughed. Tommy threw his arm around Kim as everyone walked off the field. The guys except for Billy went to the locker room to clean up and get changed. The girls all went to their cars to get their dresses so that they could get changed. Billy was already dressed in a polo shirt and slacks for the dance. He waited for the girls right outside the bathroom.

"Kim, I love that dress! Where did you get it?" Aisha asked as she stepped out of the stall in her yellow dress that just skimmed her knees.

"Oh thank you and I got it at the mall last week." She said as she twirled around in her hot pink dress that came above her knees.

"You are going to blow Tommy's mind." Trini said as she came out of her stall. Kat and Tanya came out next in their dresses. Kat was wearing a purple dress that ended just below her knees while Tanya was in an orange dress that ended at her calf. Trini like Aisha was in a yellow dress but hers was a brighter shade of yellow than Aisha's.

"I hope so since it took him so long to ask me out." Kim said with a laugh. They couldn't wait to see what happened tonight with Tommy and Kim.

XXXX

Okay so what did everyone think? Please let me know. I am having fun writing this story because I get to showcase their relationships more because they are not Power Rangers. Its also great that Tommy and Kim had this great courtship that I love writing about. The next chapter should be out soon.


	7. The Dance

A/N: Okay so I don't own anything but the concept. I hope that everyone likes this chapter. I am having fun with this story with bringing in all the characters.

XXXX

"Girls, are you about ready?" Billy yelled into the bathroom. He had been waiting like 30 minutes for them to get dressed. He was getting looks by everyone who walked by.

"We are ready." Trini said with a smile as she walked out with the other girls. She leaned over and kissed his check. He was blushing as she pulled back.

"You all look beautiful." He said as he held out his arms. Trini grabbed one arm as Aisha grabbed the other.

"Why thank you Billy. I do believe that that is the nicest thing anyone has said about me today." Kat said with a smile.

"Well hun you are dating Jason. He is clueless sometimes." Kim said as they all laughed.

"What's so funny?" Rocky asked as he and the other boys walked up behind them.

"Kat's dating Jason." Kim supplied as the girls laughed again.

"Yea so." Jason said as he walked over to his girlfriend. He stopped midstride and really looked at her.

"What's wrong?" Kat asked just looking at him.

"You looked really good and I don't mean that you normally don't. It's just that you looked very pretty tonight." He said reaching for her hand. Everyone watched as Jason, one of the toughest boys they knew was brought to his knees by his sweet girlfriend.

"Thank you." Kat said quietly as she took his offered hand. They walked ahead of the others. The other boys walked over to their date or girlfriend to walk them into the gym. Tommy stopped just short of Kim. The others walked on leaving the two of them staring at each other.

"Hi." He said quietly.

"Hi." She said back as she looked away from his face for a second before looking back at him.

"You look beautiful." He said as he took her hand in his.

"Thank you and you look handsome." She said as she looked him over again. He was just in regular slacks and a green polo but the way he made them look was amazing.

"I think that we should join the others." He said as she nodded. They walked hand-in-hand across the track to get to the gym. They walked on in silence with only the sound of her high heels clicking on the pavement. Tommy looked down at her and tried to regain his footing around her but seeing her tonight had just taken his breath away. They finally made it to the gym but they paused before walking in.

"You know what everyone will say when we walk in together, right." Kim said as she looked up at him.

"Yea I do and I'm okay with that as long as you are." Tommy said with a smile. He wanted to be her boyfriend and felt that he as the luckiest boy alive with her on his arm.

"I'm okay with it, in fact I love it." She said with a sigh. She was happy that she was on his arm for the dance. All week long, she had been turning guys down so that she could go out with Tommy. She just knew that he would be a dream to dance with. His body was long and lean and made for dancing.

"Then let's start the rumor mill." He said with a smile and led her into the gym. They quickly found their friends and made their way over to them. The gym hadn't gotten totally quiet but it was close. They were right everyone wanted to know how this new girl came in and won the quarterback, a boy who had never gotten close to anyone other than the people in his circle of friends.

XXXX

"Alicia, what do you think about Tommy liking Kim?" James asked his wife as he grabbed a cup for coffee that his wife had made for him.

"I think that it's the best thing that has happened to him. I mean he has not dated anyone that I know of in a few years." She said as she watched him sat down across from her.

"Why is that? I mean I know that there are several girls who want to date him or at least according to our son." James pointed out before taking a sip of his coffee.

"I think that he thinks dating someone will make him lose control. He is into karate and control of his emotions." She said to her husband.

"I never thought of it that way but will her being a princess hurt him in any way?" James asked.

"I just don't know but I do know that she will need to tell him soon. The sooner he knows the more he will trust her." Alicia said looking down at the table.

"She can't tell him though. It would be endangering herself and her parents." He said causing her to look up.

"It would her hurt more if she hurts him. I let her talk to her mom." Alicia confessed to him in almost a whisper.

"What? When?" He asked his wife.

"Their first day of school, she was needing to talk to her mom. It's a girl thing." Alicia said as she got up and walked over to her husband's side.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked as she sat in his lap. She put her arms around his neck and smiled.

"I didn't know what you would say. I didn't want you to get into trouble." She said with a smile. She leaned down and kissed him. It was like their first kiss all over again. They were still so much in love after all these years.

XXXX

"May I have this dance?" Tommy breathed into Kim's ear. She turned and looked him in the eye and smiled.

"Yes please." She said as he stood up and reached out his hand. She took his hand and stood up. He led her out to the dance floor and twirled her around before bringing her close to his body. He held her right hand at his chest as his right stayed at her waist. They were like a perfect fit.

"I knew it." She said more to herself than to him but he heard it nonetheless.

"Knew what?" He asked with a smile on his face.

"Oh you heard that? Well I just knew that you would be a great dancer." She said looking up at him.

"How do you figure that?" He asked her with a smile.

"You are so in control of your body and into karate. I just knew it." She said grinning at him. He started laughing and held her tighter. She laid her head on his chest. They fell into a comfortable silence. Kim listened to his heartbeat with a smile on her face. She would have to tell him soon. He deserved to know about her being a princess. Tommy rested his chin on Kim's head and breathed in. This was peace to him. He felt like he had been waiting on her his entire life. There was just something about her that was calming him. He didn't know what it was but he was glad that she had come here instead of going anyway else.

XXXX

"Rita, have you learned anything yet?" Zedd asked the servant. He had called her from the palace to give him any information that she might have gained.

"No. The Queen has not mentioned the princess at all since she left." Rita said to him. She didn't like that he ordered her from the palace. Something could be happening at the palace and she was here answering questions.

"Why do I have you in the palace, you are so useless." He said as he stormed around the room. She stayed centered in the room as he circled her. Hiding her smile, she thought about Scorpina, who was on her way to Angel Grove.

"Leave my sight!" Zedd yelled at her as she turned and made her way back the palace. Sometimes she really hated him.

XXXX

"How was your night?" Zordon asked as Kim walked in the house with a smile on her face.

"It was a dream." She said as she walked to her room. He smiled as he got up off the sofa and started turning lights off. He knew that he was seeing a different Kimberly. She was becoming more like her mother everyday. This is trip to Angel Grove was the best move for her to be a better Queen.

XXXX

On Monday morning, Kim rolled over to look at the alarm clock. She turned it off and groaned. She had been having a great dream of Friday night. She and Tommy were at the dance and in each other's arms. It was the best dream and she didn't want to wake up from it. Sighing she got out of bed and heard the thunder. It was raining which brought her mood down again. She walked to her closet and got out her clothes and headed to her bathroom. This was not a good start to the day.

XXXX

"Wow Kim what happened to you?" Jason asked as a soaking wet Kim walked over to their lockers.

"My umbrella broke with a gust of wind. I just want to go home and back to bed." She said as she opened her locker. Jason smiled at her before shutting his locker and walking away. He had to find Kat before homeroom. Kim looked at herself in the mirror that she had hanging in her locker. It was worse than she thought. Her hair was hanging in strands as her makeup was running. She was also chilled to the bone. She never even saw Tommy walking up behind her.

"Hey beautiful." He said as he stopped behind her.

"Oh Tommy don't look at me. I'm a wreck." She said as she tried to hide her face with her ands.

"You are not a wreck only wet." He said grabbing her hands and bringing them down in front of them.

"Look at me." She whined.

"I am looking and I see my pink princess." He said with a smile.

"What did you call me?" She asked him in almost a panicked tone.

"My pink princess, because you always wear something pink." He said as she let out a sigh of relief. He thought that was weird but let it go. She was just upset over being wet.

"I think that that is sweet." She said to him as she shut her locker. Her day had just gotten better because of him.

"How about I walk you home this afternoon?" He asked her which brighten her day even more.

"If you want to risk it, I mean I did destroy my umbrella." She said holding up the pink mess of what used to be her umbrella.

"I think I will risk it." He said with a smile. He walked her to homeroom before continuing to his own. He couldn't wait till this afternoon.

XXXX

"So how was your day? I mean after this morning." Tommy asked as he walked beside of a dry Kimberly along a trail in the park. They each had their backpacks on.

"It was great considering the start that it got. I think that this is the best part though." She said to him.

"How did it start?" He asked looking at her.

"Well I was having this great dream but then the alarm went off and when I got out of the bed I heard the thunder. Of course walking to school is when I broke my umbrella and got soaking wet." She said rehashing her morning.

"A really great dream?" He asked her as she blushed.

"Yea but I can't tell you. Anyway it's like I don't know what's going to happen next." She said as she tripped over a large rock in the path. Thanks to Tommy's quick reflexes she never touched the ground. He caught her in his arms and held her close before letting her stand again.

"Are you alright?" He asked her.

"Yea, thank you." She said as they continued to walk to her house. They talked all the way there.

XXXX

"Who is this?" Alicia asked as the short man looked at her.

"Oh sorry this is Agent Rito. He is here on behalf of the Princess Protection Program. His director is Dimetria and she wanted a check up on Kim." James said explaining it to his wife.

"Oh, okay." She said as she looked the man over. He looked okay.

"Yes I am here to make sure that the princess is well adjusted and under no threat from the Lunar Family." Rito said to her.

"Okay well she is at her house with her guardian, Zordon." Alicia supplied.

"I know and I am looking into Zordon's background." Rito said which caused James and Alicia to look at him.

"What? Zordon has been with Kim since she was a baby. I don't think that he would cause the princess any danger. He would give his life for her." James said to him.

"You would think that but sometimes it's the one that are closet to the princess that could do the most damage." Rito said as he walked out of the house. He needed to get to the princess. He had a job to do.

XXXX

"Thank you, Tommy." She said as she stood on her porch with Tommy standing on the steps.

"You are welcome." He said with a smile. She was about to invite him in when a black car pulled up in the drive.

"I wonder who that could be?" She said as she came down on the step beside Tommy.

"You want me to stay?" He asked her.

"No that's fine. You probably need to get home." She said looking up at him. She had an idea that this was about her being in Angel Grove and she still hadn't told Tommy about her being a princess yet.

"Okay if you need please call me." He said before leaning in and kissing her check. He then turned and left. As he left the man in the car got out and walked over to her.

"Princess, it is good to see you." Rito said. Tommy heard that and turned to look at Kim. He knew that that man had called her a princess, but why?

XXXX

Okay so what did everyone think? Please let me know. So the story is picking up and I can't wait to see what you think about what's happening. The next chapter should be out next week sometime.


	8. Tommy

A/N: Okay I don't own anything and I hope that everyone likes this new chapter.

XXXX

Kim heard the catch of breath behind her before she turned. She knew that she would find Tommy still there.

"Tommy!" She said to herself as she started toward him.

"Princess, wait." Rito said her as Zordon came out of the house.

"Stop calling her that out here. I have worked too hard to protect her." Zordon said close to Rito's face. He had to bend over to speak that low to him. He then turned and saw the heartbreak in Kim's stride. She wanted to protect this boy more than herself and that scared him. This boy could be used against her if anyone ever found out about her love for him.

"Kimberly?" He called as she neared the boy. He didn't know what his name was but he would have to watch him too. It would be the only he could protect her.

"Tommy." She said as she neared him. She saw the look in his eyes and it hurt.

"Yes or no, Kim." He said to her and she knew what he wanted to know. She sighed before looking back up at him. She would give him the whole truth even if it broke her heart.

"Yes." She said simply and waited to see what he would do next. She only had to wait a few seconds before he wrapped his arms around her and brought her close. There was more to this story than he knew and the only way to find out was to ask her.

"I think that we need to go in the house to talk." He said into her hair before pulling back from her.

"Okay." She said as she grabbed his hand and led him into the house. Zordon and Rito were waiting for them in the kitchen at the table. Kim glared at Alpha before leading Tommy over to the two empty chairs.

"Princess, why is he here?" Rito asked her.

"First of all, please stop calling me Princess. I am in protection and you are just blowing my cover and secondly he has earned the right to sit beside me. He deserves to know the truth about me since his life maybe in danger because of your mouth." Kim said as Zordon nodded.

"I am sorry, Isabella." Rito said.

"Her name is Kimberly for the time being and who sent you?" Zordon asked him.

"Princess Protection Program sent me." He said sitting up straighter.

"If they sent you then you already know that she is called by her middle name then. You only wanted to test me. The question I want to know is why? I have served this family since she was a baby." Zordon said as Kim looked over at Tommy. This was all new to him but he was sitting there calmly waiting for the story that she had promised him.

"I am to see that the Princess is being protected. I have to question you and those close to her." Rito said running his hand down his tie once more.

"I think that they both have said not to call her Princess for her safety and now I am telling you. Her name is Kimberly." Tommy quietly said. Kim turned to look at him again while Zordon smiled. He liked this boy.

"Who are you?" Rito asked Tommy.

"His name is Tommy and he is my boyfriend." Kim said as Tommy smiled. He liked the sound of her saying that he was her boyfriend.

"As you can see Kimberly is safe but if someone finds her because of you then you will have me to deal with." Zordon said in low tones. Rito looked over at the Princess before turning back to Zordon. He nodded and stood up to leave. He had to meet Scorpina to inform her that he had found the princess.

XXXX

"I believe that you own this boy an explanation." Zordon said to Kim as she nodded while he stood up to walk out.

"Okay well first, Tommy this is my body guard slash guardian, Zordon. He has been with me since I was a baby. Zordon, this is Tommy." She said as Tommy stood up to shake Zordon's hand. It was a sign of respect that Zordon liked.

"Tommy, it is nice to finally meet you." Zordon said to him as Tommy nodded before sitting back down. Zordon then walked out of the room to leave them alone. This would be hard for her but she had to do it.

"Okay first let me say that I was going to tell you when I felt that you were safe." She said as he took her hands in his.

"I am safe." He said to her. She took a deep breath as she looked into his soulful brown eyes.

"No you won't be after I tell you this. My mother was born and raised here in Angel Grove. She and Jason's mom were best friends. It wasn't until she went to college that she met my father. She didn't know that he was the Crown Prince of Cordova. In fact she didn't find that out until she landed in his country to meet his parents after they were engaged. She loved my father though and stayed in Cordova and became Queen. My country has a dark past though. There was once two ruling families and they made the people decide who would rule. The people chose my family and the other family was banished. They are the Lunars. There is a legend that the Lunars could come back into power when a Crown Princess is chosen. There has only ever been one Crown Princess before me." Kim said taking a breath.

"What happened to her?" Tommy asked her in fear. This was not his idea of a princess fairy tale. It was more a princess nightmare.

"She killed herself. The Lunar family captured her and was going to force her to marry their leader. She ran away from them and jumped over a cliff. It was the only way to protect her family and the crown. I am the first Crown Princess in over a hundred years. My oldest brother knew that he would not be King so he gave it up. Normally I would have not been crowned until my seventeen birthday but there was a threat on my life so it was moved up a year. On my birthday this year though there was another attack and this time I was sent away. My parents put me into the Princess Protection Program and had me sent here to Angel Grove. It was the only place that they felt I would be safe." She said looking down at their hands.

"Why would they come after me?" He asked looking at her trying to take it all in. She was a princess and for some reason it just made him want to hold her closer instead of pushing her away.

"Because you are someone important to her, they want her to marry their leader and hand over the crown. They know that she won't do that unless someone close to her is in danger." James said walking into the kitchen with Zordon at his side. Alicia and Jason trailed behind them.

"Jason, you knew?" Tommy asked his best friend. It was something that he felt that Jason should've shared.

"Yea but it wasn't my secret to tell but I didn't know all of it. Kim didn't tell me that there was another threat on her life." Jason said looking over at Kim who was just sitting there quietly.

"I couldn't tell you." She said to him before looking back as Tommy.

XXXX

"What have you learned?" Scorpina asked as Rito neared her. She had been waiting for him to get back.

"The Princess is here and staying in her mother's old house. Zordon is here as well." Rito said to her. She smiled because once again she was right. The princess was here in Angel Grove.

"Good, good. We wait before we attack. I want this to be airtight." She said as she walked away from him. He stood there looking after her. He guessed that he would have to hang out here until she gave the word. At least he didn't have Zedd screaming at him to find the princess.

XXXX

"Have you found her yet?" Zedd asked Goldar when he walked in the room.

"No, there is no sign of Scorpina but Rito has also gone missing too." Goldar said.

"Why would she take him with her? She is up to something. I want you to find her." Zedd said standing up and walking over to the window. He looked out over the kingdom. It would all be his soon. He just had to find Isabella and make her his.

"Where shall I start looking?" Goldar asked him bringing him back to the room.

"Angel Grove." Zedd said turning back to face him. He would join him and find Scorpina. She wanted to be queen but that wouldn't happen because he would marry into the royal family not her. He would rule Cordova with Isabella at his side.

XXXX

"Kim, Zordon and I feel that Rito was not from the Princes Protection Program. We would have gotten a call from Dimitria saying that she was sending someone. Also I didn't get a good vibe off of him. It was something about the way he talked about you." James said leaning against the wall. Alicia sat down on the other side of Kim while Jason sat at the other empty seat. Zordon was leaning against the counter.

"What are we going to do, then?" Kim asked them as they all looked around. She was slipping back into her role as a leader. It was something that Tommy and Jason could see. She was a natural-born leader.

"We don't know but if you see anyone that gives you a weird feeling tell one of us. Jason and Tommy are there with you in school so at least you are not alone there." Zordon said.

"I can take care of myself." She said a little mad at them for not giving her credit to take care of herself.

"We know but remember these people don't care that you are a girl. They only want the crown and you are the only way to it for them." James said with his arms across his chest. He wasn't budging on her life. It was his job to keep her safe and alive.

"Okay, okay I will let one of you know if or when I see something weird." She said with a sigh. This was not a fight she wanted right now. Tommy looked at everyone before standing up. He grabbed Kim's hand and led her outside. They walked in silence until they came to the park.

"I want to show you something." Tommy said breaking the silence. She nodded and tightened her fingers around his. They walked slowly toward the water and stopped by this huge rock. He looked at her and helped her on the rock.

"This is beautiful." She said in a whisper. He smiled because he just knew that she would like it.

"This is my favorite place on Earth. I come here to think." He sat as they sat down. Looking out over the lake Kim knew what he meant about coming here to think. It was peaceful.

"I think that this place is great. Thank you for bringing me here." She said as she turned to look at him. He was staring out over the lake so she could only see the side of his face but for now it was enough.

"Is Kim your real name or just one that they made you take?" He asked her as he turned to face her.

"Oh its my real name or at least part of my real name. You see my parents named me Isabella Kimberly Anne Hart-Dumas. My mother's maiden name was Hart and she wanted me to have it. Isabella after the country's first princess and Kimberly Anne because my mom just liked it." She said with a smile.

"Well I think Kimberly suits you better than Isabella." He said before standing up. He knew that he had to get her back so that they could think of more plans to keep her safe. He just wanted this moment with her here.

"I know its time to go." She said looking sad that they had to go back.

"Yea." He confirmed. Looking at her he felt more than protective of her. It was like he was falling but he didn't know if he wanted to jump back or not. He took her hand and looked at her before completely jumping with both feet. Leaning in closer to her, he felt her catch in breath and closed his eyes. It was the sweetest kiss that she had ever had. It was also perfect and the best first kiss.

XXXX

The following afternoon Kim and Tommy were at Ernie's waiting on the others in their workout outfits. She had just gotten off the beam and he was waiting on Jason.

"I can't believe that Jason is late. He wanted to spar today." Tommy said looking over at her as she sat down.

"I can spar with you, if you want." She said looking at him.

"I don't want to hurt you, so I will wait for Jason." He said trying not to smile.

"Oh I don't think that you will hurt me. Jason taught me a thing or two." She said to him with a grin on her face.

"Okay well since Jason is not here yet, we can spar but when he gets here, its me and him." Tommy told her as he stood up.

"Okay." She said trying to hold back her anger. She would show him. Following him down to the mats she took her position and watched him take his. He started off slow and just messing with her really until she knocked him on his butt. He only took it three more times before he really got serious. They kicked and punched at each other as they circled around the mat. He would punch as she dropped down, then she would kick and he would block. They were sparring when Jason and the others came in. Jason was smiling as the others stared in shock. No one but Jason had ever knocked Tommy down. Tommy and Kim finally called it quits when they could tell that there would be no winner. They were breathing hard as they joined the others.

"Wow Kim! I can't believe that you are that good against Tommy." Aisha said as she walked over to Kim.

"I know that Jason didn't teach you all those moves. Where did you learn them?" Tommy asked her as he grabbed a towel from Rocky.

"I am into gymnastics too. I just combined the two and made my own style." She said with a smile.

"Yea she kicked my butt several times with her own style." Jason said with a laugh. Everyone sat down as Ernie came over to them. It had been a great day at school for them. Kim was glad that Tommy was not acting weird around her after she told him that she was a princess. It was another reason that she liked him. She didn't want to say that she loved him but she getting close. Looking over at him, she had to take a breath this was getting too close. She didn't want him hurt because of her

"Billy, what is that?" Aisha asked him. He had come in with something following close behind him.

"This is the robot that I have been working on. His name is Alpha 5." Billy said proudly. Trini walked over to him and kissed his check.

"Wow! You built this? This is awesome." Jason said as everyone looked the little robot over. It was mostly red and silver and could walk.

"What does he do?" Kat asked Billy.

"I am still working on all of his programming but he talks and helps me in the lab. I hope to have him do other things later." He said as he sat down. He flipped the switch on Alpha so that they could hear him talk.

"Greetings Rangers." Alpha said as everyone looked from Alpha to Billy.

"Rangers?" Adam asked him.

"Yea, I tried to change that to Falcons but he is still confused over Rangers and Falcons." Billy said as Alpha looked around the group of friends. It was almost too weird for them but it was something that was cool.

"I can't believe you brought a robot." Kim said as she knelt down in front of it.

"Kimberly." Alpha said.

"You taught him our names?" Kim asked with a smile.

"Yea I am working on his vocabulary." He said as everyone laughed. They each got Alpha to say their name before Jason and Tommy hit the mats for some sparring. Adam, Rocky, and Zack waited their turn as Billy helped Kat, Tanya, Aisha, and Angela with their math homework. Kim walked over to the beam and smiled. The boys sparred to clear their mind and she practiced on the beam. Sighing she flipped on the beam and ran through her routine and cleared her mind.

XXXX

Scorpina smiled as she watched the princess on the beam. She was so close that she could just walk up and grab her. No one would know the difference. She knew that the princess could not stay off the beam for long so she had looked up anywhere that had a gym with a balance beam in it. This was the only place in Angel Grove with a balance beam. The princess was amazing on the beam but since she was royalty she could not compete. It was a shame but she did have the crown to dry any tears over not competing. She won't have that crown for long though. Scorpina had a plan and in it, Isabella would giver her, the crown. She could almost taste it. Backing out, she ran through her plan once more. It was almost time.

XXXX

Okay so what did everyone think? Please let me know. I wanted to bring in Alpha and have him as close to he was in the show. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter and the next should be out next week sometime.


	9. Kim's a what?

A/N: I don't own anything but the concept. I hope that everyone enjoys this chapter. Also a big thanks to everyone that reviews each chapter. This chapter is for you!

XXXX

"What are we doing here?" Goldar asked Zedd as they eased around the corner. They were dressed in black sneaking around the palace in the dark. Zedd had a plan and this was the only way to see it through.

"We are getting something before we leave." He whispered back before turning to look around the corner. He had only a few more minutes before the guards came back through. The coast was clear so they continued on their way. His prize was in the garden on the west side of the palace. It was the only garden that was in the direct moonlight but the only one that the Queen herself tended to. He was getting closer because he could smell gardenias floating up with the sea breeze. It should be around the next corner along with his prize.

XXXX

"Kim, this is great. I can't believe that you made me a poster board." Tommy said as he looked down at the poster in her hands. It was homecoming week for Angel Grove.

"Oh, I wanted to make it for you. The other cheerleaders were making one for their boyfriends and I didn't want you to be left out. You are the quarterback after all." She said with a smile. He leaned over and kissed her as Jason and the others came up behind them.

"Okay guys we are still at school. You might want to play this down just a little." Jason said with a laugh before Kat hit him in the shoulder.

"Sorry he is just mad that not one of the cheerleaders made him a poster." Kat said with a smirk.

"Its because you threatened all of them not too. Well all of them but me." Kim said. Jason turned to look at his girlfriend.

"You did what? I can't believe that you would tell them that." He said facing Kat.

"Well I didn't want one of them thinking that you were on the market. You know that is one of the reasons they make those posters. Kim also told the girls not to make one for Tommy either." Kat pointed out trying to shift the blame.

"Kim?" Tommy asked looking at her.

"Yea I told them but at least I did make you a poster." Kim said with a smile.

"Yea everyone got a poster except me." Jason said which caused Rocky to start laughing. Aisha, Tanya, and Angela had let the cheerleaders make Rocky, Adam, and Zack one but on the condition that they were not on the market.

"Rocky, you are not helping." Kat leaned over and said to him.

"Jason, since Kat told the girls not to make you one, I did." Kim said pulling out her poster for him.

"What? This is great, Kim." Jason said as he grabbed his poster from her with a huge grin on his face.

"I knew that I wouldn't be able to make you one so I asked Kim. Who knows you better than your little sister?" Kat said as Jason looked at her and leaned in to kiss her. The others all smiled when they heard the bell ring. It was time to go to class and begin the week long festivities. Homecoming week kicked off with everyone coming to school in their pjs. Tuesday would be camo or cowboy day. Wednesday would be tacky or dress-up day. Thursday was wear your class color day and since they were seniors, their color was red. Friday was Homecoming Day with everyone wearing school colors. There would be a pep rally then the game that night. There was also a dance after the game that everyone attended because it was Homecoming. The school had already voted on who the Homecoming court was and leading the court as Queen was Kim. She had been shocked to learn that everyone voted on her to be Queen. Kat was the Senior attendant, Ashley Hammond was the Junior attendant, Kendrix Morgan was the Sophomore attendant, and Kelsey Winslow was the Freshman attendant. It was weird that all the girls knew each other and were friends.

XXXX

"When are we going to attack the princess?" Rito asked Scorpina.

"Friday night at the dance, she is the Queen after all." Scorpina said as Rito just looked at her. He thought that she was the princess not the queen. He wasn't going to ask her though because the last time he asked her something he was sore for days. No he would leave her alone until she came and got him. Now what could he do until Friday night. It was only Monday and they were in a small town. He walked out of the room leaving Scorpina standing there. She looked back where he was before turning back to the window. He only had to be here to help her. If she could do this by herself, she would be. Looking out over the city, she sighed. Only a few more days and her plan would be complete.

XXXX

"Where is my wife?" The King asked as he walked into his office. He had been away from the palace all day and he wanted to see Carolina.

"She was in the upper garden but it is almost time for her to come in." Rita said with a bowed head. The King nodded and sat down at his desk. He had a mountain of paperwork to get too.

"Would you please find her and tell her that I want to see her." He asked as Rita nodded. She walked out of the room and went in search of the Queen. As she walked the halls, she got a bad feeling. Closing in on the garden, she came to a stop. Something was not right. She didn't even scream when Goldar came up behind her and snapped her neck. Goldar released her and let her body slide to the floor. Zedd came up behind him with the Queen in his arms. They had hit her in the head so that it would be easier to get her out of the palace. Their escape route was planned and now all they had to do was get out with her. She was the bait for Princess Isabella.

XXXX

Pierre looked up from his papers and realized that it had been over an hour since he had sent Rita to get his wife. She should have been here by now. His gut was telling him that something was wrong so he jumped up and ran to the upper garden. The smell of gardenias hit him as he rounded the last corner. The body at the opening of the garden sent him into a panic. He screamed at his bodyguards as he flew down the hall. He knelt beside the body and saw that it was Rita, the servant he had sent after his wife.

"Sire, what is wrong?" The head guard asked kneeling next to him.

"I sent her after my wife about an hour ago." Pierre said to him as the other guards looked around the garden.

"The Queen is not here, sire." One of the guards informed him.

"Search the palace but I think I know who has her." Pierre said before rising and walking back to his office. He had to call James and put him on guard. He could not lose his daughter too. He hoped that they didn't harm Carolina because if one hair was touched on her head, they would be put to death. He would make sure that it was a long and slow death.

XXXX

"Alicia, Kim and Zordon are moving back in here." James said as he hung up the phone.

"Why?" She asked looking at him from the counter. He had been on the phone when she came in so she went to the kitchen to start diner.

"It was Pierre that I was on the phone with and he told me some bad news." He said trying to find a way to break it to his wife that her best friend was missing.

"James, tell me now." She said and he sighed. He didn't want to tell her but Carolina was her best friend.

"Carolina is missing. They don't know who has her." He said as Alicia sank into the nearest chair. He walked over to her side and knelt down in front of her.

"She is missing? I don't know what to do. She is my best friend and I can't do anything about it." She said before she started crying. He looked at his wife before wrapping his arms around her. She was so broken just like him. He didn't know how he could help her but he knew that they had to find the Queen soon before Kim gave up the crown. Pierre was flying in at the end of the week to see his daughter and to continue the search here for Carolina. They both felt that Zedd had found Kim and were now going to use the Queen as bait.

"What are we going to do?" Alicia asked as she pulled back from him.

"I don't know but we have to protect Kim now more than ever." He said with a sigh. He stood up and looked down at his wife before walking out of the room.

XXXX

Zordon was back at the house packing his and Kim's belongings for their move back to the Scotts. He had to be on his guard now more than ever. He had a princess to protect and a queen to find. It would take everything to see that Kim did not get into the situation that she would have to choose her mother over the crown. He would inform her only that they were moving to protect her while he was away looking for the queen. He would be close but she won't see him.

XXXX

Back at school, Kim and the others were gearing up for Friday night's game. It was to be one of the biggest nights ever. This would be her first homecoming ever and she wanted it to be special. She was walking down the halls in her own world when she noticed someone around the corner. Normally she won't have thought anything about it but this woman gave her a creepy feeling. It was then she realized that it was one of her teachers from her old school. The bell rang and she slipped into her classroom and took her seat next to Tommy. He smiled at her and she leaned over to him.

"I need to tell you something after class, so don't run off." She said as he nodded. He felt that this was something that he needed to hear but the teacher chose that moment to walk in and start class. He tried to focus but he just kept seeing her face when she first walked into class. It was a look that said fear.

XXXX

"We will be in Angel Grove in three days. You will see your precious daughter then as she hands me the crown and her hand in marriage." Zedd said as he leaned into the Queen.

"She will never marry you. I would never let her." Carolina said with force.

"Oh I believe that she will, you see she loves you very much and would do anything to protect you even if that means marrying me." He said before walking away from her. They were in the forests of France just outside of Paris. He had to get her out of the capital fast so that her husband couldn't find her. He left Goldar to watch over the Queen while he seen to their travel arrangements. Scorpina may have found the princess but he would get the crown.

XXXX

"Okay, Kim what's wrong?" Tommy asked as Kim drug him out of the classroom and down the hall to their lockers.

"I know that this is going to sound weird but I thought I saw one of my old teachers here." She said as he leaned against the lockers.

"Since you look a little scared, I believe you. Why do you think one of your old teachers is here though?" He asked her in low tones.

"I don't know but even when she was my teacher, I always felt like she was watching me." She said looking around.

"Well you are a princess, so maybe that's why she was watching you." He said in barely a whisper so that no one could hear them.

"No it wasn't a look of oh my goodness, she's royalty. It was a look of she has what I am supposed to have." Kim said back in even lower tones.

"Okay I get it. So I guess we need to head to Jason's after school to tell his dad and Zordon." He said as she nodded. The bell rang and she looked at him.

"I guess we need to get to class. Meet me here?" She asked him as he nodded and walked away from him to her class. She hoped that she was wrong and she hadn't seen her former teacher but she really felt that she wasn't wrong. Zordon had always told her to trust her instincts about people. It would save her someday he said. She didn't believe him when he said it but now she did. It was going to be a long day before she could tell him about her teacher.

XXXX

"Where are Tommy and Kim?" Aisha asked the gang at Ernie's that afternoon.

"I think that they went to her house." Adam said as he stole a fry from Rocky's plate.

"Hey!" He said as he grabbed Adam's hand and ate the fry before Adam could even get it to his mouth.

"Dude, it was only a fry. You know I could've got your burger." He said as the others all laughed.

"Yea and you won't have had a hand when you pulled you arm back." Rocky said with such a serious look on his face before he started laughing. The others just continued laughing until they couldn't breathe.

"Okay you two settle down. I say we join Tommy and Kim at her house. I mean I want to see where she lives." Trini said as the other girls all nodded.

"I mean they need a chaperone." Jason said which made everyone laugh again. They knew that Tommy won't do anything that Kim wasn't ready for. He was a gentleman through and through.

"Well then what are we waiting for, lets go to Kim's." Zack said standing up. The others followed him out to their cars. They would follow Jason to her house. Jason never even paused to think that the reason Tommy and Kim had gone to her house was to talk to Zordon about princess business.

XXXX

"Why are you packing?" Kim asked as she walked in and saw all the boxes. She did panic because she thought that she was going back home.

"James and your father feel that you would be safer in the Scotts house. There would be more people under one roof. It is for your protection, Kimberly." Zordon said as he taped up another box.

"What happened?" She asked him. She noticed that he wouldn't look at her. It was the first time that she could remember that he won't look at her. He was holding something back from her and she wanted to know what it was.

"Kimberly." He said with a tone that she recognized but chose to ignore it. This was her life.

"Zordon, tell me what's wrong. I need to know." She said walking over to him. Tommy stayed next to the couch.

"Kimberly, your mother was taken." He said looking her in the eyes. She was right this was her right to know.

"What?" She said stepping back. Tommy rushed forward to stand next to her. This was not the news that he had expected.

"We believe that Zedd has taken her and is bringing her here to force you to marry him." He said as he looked at her. She had gone pale and he could see the tears forming.

"He knows where I am then." She stated quietly as Zordon nodded.

"Why would they take her mother?" Tommy asked him as he stepped closer to Kim. He could feel her swaying and he wanted to catch her if she fell. He knew that this was not something that she needed right now.

"Well its not because she is the Queen. Kim is very close to her mom and he plans to use that against her to force her to marry him. He can only resume power with the Crown Princess at his side." Zordon said as they heard several gasps behind them.

"Kim is a princess?" Rocky asked as he fainted. Zordon, Tommy, and Kim turned to see Rocky hit the porch and everyone's faces. Kim did faint then but thankfully Tommy was there to catch her before she hit the floor. Everyone but Rocky rushed in to gather around Tommy who was still holding Kim close to his chest. Zordon didn't know who these kids were but he now had to protect more than just Tommy and Jason. He had to protect this group of friends gathered around his young charge.

XXXX

What did everyone think? Please let me know. The next chapter should be out next week sometime. I hope that everyone liked this chapter and yes I wanted to have Rocky faint. It was just too easy but then of course I couldn't not have Kim faint as well.


	10. Scorpina

A/N: I don't own anything. I hope that everyone likes this chapter. I would also like to thank my reviewers for all of your comments and support. A special thanks goes out to griffenvamp for the ideas. It worked so well in this chapter that I had to use it. Anyway now onto the story.

XXXX

Zordon and Kim quickly explained all the facts of her being a princess and being in protection. Everyone took the news rather well considering that they now knew a princess. Tommy also noticed that Kim was still worrying over her mother being captured. He wished that he could do something about it but he didn't even know where to start looking. He just hoped that they didn't kill her or Kim would be devastated.

Zordon looked over the kids before walking out of the room. He needed to tell James about all the kids knowing now. They would need protection because they knew Kim's secret. Picking up the phone he called James and told him the latest development. James wasn't mad just worried about all of them knowing. It was more people that could be used against Kim.

XXXX

James got off the phone with Zordon and paused. He needed to call Pierre. This was his daughter that they were worried about. He needed to know everything that was going on. James also wanted to tell Pierre about the teacher that Kim had seen at school. They needed to know everything about that woman and how she fit into everything.

XXXX

"Your majesty, I found out about the maid that was murdered." The servant said from the doorway.

"Come in, I need to hear this now. I also have another woman for you to look up for me." Pierre said as he motioned the servant in. He had just gotten off the phone with James. They were working on limited time and needed to know who they were dealing with.

"She is called Rita and she has been working in the palace for the last year. She kept mostly to herself and did her fair somewhat well. She was not loyal to you though because she is a part of the Lunar family. Zedd was her cousin and she reported to him during her breaks. We only found that out after someone mentioned that she always left the palace on her breaks. One of the other maids followed her one day to actually give her something that she dropped. Rita went into one of the warehouses on the docks. The maid followed her in and stayed in the shadows. She saw Zedd but she was scared so she snuck back out and made her way back to the palace. We have placed her in protection since she is the only one who saw the inside of Zedd's hideout. The guards have searched the warehouse but no one is there." The servant said.

"They most likely left after they took my wife. Please keep an eye on the maid and I will need to question her later. My daughter saw someone at her school that has her scared. The maid may know who it is." Pierre said as the servant nodded then left the room.

"Sire, Princess Protection is on line two." His secretary beeped in. He sighed and picked up the phone and hit line two.

"Pierre speaking." He said in a sigh.

"Your majesty, it has come to my attention that your wife has been taken and that your daughter has been discovered." Dimitria said to him.

"I won't even ask how you know that but yes to all." Pierre said as he closed his eyes. He needed to get out of this palace and search for his wife and protect his daughter but he had several things to see after before he could do that.

"I have my ways but we are working on finding your wife. We believe that Zedd and company have left the country and are on their way to Angel Grove." She said which made Pierre sit up straighter in his chair.

"When did they leave?" He asked her. He had assumed that they would already be in Angel Grove. If they had only left the country then he could make it to Angel Grove before them.

"We believed that they boarded a plane two hours ago. There was an unknown flight that left then from one of the smaller airports in France at the border. My men had just missed them." She said.

"Okay then I can beat them to Angel Grove. Also my daughter saw a former teacher in Angel Grove today." He said gathering papers up.

"You have been in contact with your daughter? I believe that that breaks our contract." She said.

"No I have not been in contact with Kimberly. Zordon is there to keep me informed on my daughter's welfare. She knows that the woman she saw was her teacher here. I need to know everything on that woman now." He said firmly. He was mad that Zedd had even found his daughter let alone capture his wife.

"I will find out al you need to know and get it to you while you are in the air." She said before hanging up. Pierre set the phone down before standing up. He had to get in the air to beat them. He wanted to be in Angel Grove before them.

XXXX

"James, the agency has found out about the woman that Kim saw yesterday." Pierre said as he fastened his seat belt. They were making their descent into the Angel Grove airport. It had been a long night even though he had gotten everything done that he could from 30,000 feet in the air. Twenty hours on a plane was just too long.

"Who is she?" James asked as he got himself a cup of coffee. He had been working through out the night to help with whatever Pierre needed done on the ground. He was getting too old to be staying up all night.

"Her name is Scorpina and she is Zedd's younger sister. She was his right hand until Goldar came into the picture. He is now at Zedd's side for everything. Scorpina of course didn't like that but she couldn't just over throw her brother since he is named in the prophecy. She was also engaged to Goldar which I'm sure puts another thorn in her side. He chose her brother over her. Anyway she has been pulling away from the family slowly and it is said that she wants to rule." He said rubbing his eyes. They were close to the ground now. He was also glad that this was his own private plane because he would not be able to talk on the phone like he was now.

"Okay so how would she take power if her brother was overthrown or even dead?" James asked sitting down at the table. Alicia and Jason were still asleep and he was thankful for that.

"Well apparently she knows of the old law that says a Crown Prince or Princess can hand over their crown to anyone that they think worthy. Of course Kim would not hand over her crown to anyone but I feel that Scorpina will use someone close to Kim to pressure her into handing over her crown. The only problem is that that is Zedd's plan is with my wife. The only difference is that Zedd's plan involves Kim marrying him to get the crown." Pierre said as he stood up. His plane had finally come to a stop and he was ready to get off the plane.

"Okay so that means that Scorpina plans to use someone close to Kim here." James said in a low voice.

"Yes that is exactly what it means. Who is close to her?" Pierre asked as he got off the plane and followed his guards through the gates. He would drive to James' before checking into the hotel. He didn't want to see his daughter before al of this was done. He needed her surprise for what he had planned.

"Well Jason is her big brother here but I would put my money on Tommy. He is the closest to her here." James said. He knew that if Scorpina was smart that she would go after Tommy.

"Double the protection on both of them and I will see you in a few minutes." Pierre said before closing his phone. He was ready to get this over with.

XXXX

"Why are we here?" Rito asked Scorpina. They were at the school watching football practice. This was one of the dumbest sports that Rito have ever seen. He couldn't understand anything that they were doing.

"Shut up! I can't think with you even breathing let alone asking questions." Scorpina said as she turned back to the field. There is he was. She only needed the perfect plan to get him away from everyone else. She couldn't wait because she would have that crown before Zedd even made it to Angel Grove. He thought that by capturing the queen he could force the princess into marrying him for the crown. He was wrong though and she couldn't wait to prove him wrong. She was now thankful that she had left Squat and Babloo back in Cordova. They had called her to tell her that Zedd had captured the Queen, killed Rita, and were now on his way to Angel Grove. They were proving very valuable to her and the future crown.

XXXX

Okay so what did everyone think? Please let me know. Also there are only five more chapters left. I can't believe that it is almsot over. The next chapter should be out next week sometime. Don't forget to review and let me know what you think.


	11. History Lesson

A/N: I'm sorry about not getting this chapter out until now. I don't own anything but the plot. I hope that everyone enjoys this chapter.

XXXX

Carolina looked around the plane and tried not to think of what would happen when they landed. She just hoped that Kim would not agree to marry Zedd just to save her. It was not in the best interest for the country and her precious daughter. This was her worst fear that her daughter would have to choose duty over her heart. She knew that her husband and James would have a plan but she just hoped that they had time put it into action. Kimberly's happiness depended on the two men she trusted with her daughter's life.

XXXX

Tommy stood at the door to the gym just watching Kim and the other cheerleaders run through their routine for Friday's pep rally. He and the others had agreed that she was never to be left alone. Jason had called a meeting this morning to discuss that very thing. He was convinced that Zedd and maybe even Scorpina would try to take Kim. Tommy knew that he couldn't let that happen. She was the best thing that had ever happened to him and he wasn't letting her go. Seeing that the girls were wrapping up and he smiled. Kim was just glowing from her practice and it made his world glow. He didn't know how his world had ever gotten wrapped up in this one of a kind girl but he was glad of it. Kim turned and saw Tommy standing at the door and smiled. Quickly packing her bag, she walked over to him as all the other cheerleaders stayed back to give them privacy. They all thought it was romantic that he was there waiting on her to get done with practice. The football team normally didn't finish until after they did but since it was homecoming week, they were getting a break this week.

"Hey beautiful." Tommy said as soon as she stopped in front of him.

"Hi handsome." She said as she leaned up to kiss his cheek. He reached for her hand to lead her outside.

"Are you ready for Friday's pep rally?" He asked as he grabbed her bag and helped her into his jeep. He had picked her up this morning so that Zordon could meet with Jason's father. They had decided to put off moving into Jason's house until after the game on Friday. It was just too much stress on everyone involved.

"Yea I am and I think that squad is ready too. We are going to blow everyone away." She said with a smile. They talked until he pulled up in front of Ernie's. They were meeting everyone else there.

XXXX

"Hey guys!" Kim said as she and Tommy walked in and sat with the others.

"Hey, how was practice?" Trini asked as everyone took a break from their books. They all had midterms coming up the following week.

"It was great but I always love practice." She said getting her books out to start studying. It was going to be a long rest of the week.

XXXX

"Rito, we will attack on Friday. I will need you to follow my directions to the letter." Scorpina said as she walked into the room. He turned to look at her and waited for her to go on. She outlined her plan to him and gave him several things that he had to get ready before Friday. He had to scoot out a place for her to hide as she set her plan in motion. He had only two days to do it.

XXXX

"Okay the school is having a dance on Friday. I think that is the perfect time to attack Kimberly. She is the Homecoming Queen ironically enough." Goldar said as he walked into the room. They had gotten to Angel Grove two days early. Finding a flight out of France, it didn't take them as long as they thought it would. Zedd was happy that he was finally in the country as his future Queen.

"Good we will strike then. I want that crown!" Zedd said as he shook his fist in the air. He had a crown the take and a girl to take. Carolina sat in the next room over and tried to hold back a cry. She feared for her daughter with everything that was in her. How could she save her family?

XXXX

Zordon brought two cups of coffee into the living room for James and Pierre. They were trying to figure out when Scorpina and Zedd would attack Kim. It was frustrating for the three men.

"I still think that they will attack on Friday. Homecoming in Angel Grove is a big thing and no one would think anything about strange people walking around. Everyone knows that there will be hundreds of people here for homecoming. Families, friends, and alumni will flood Angel Grove in two nights." James said as Pierre nodded. Zordon thought about all they said.

"You could be right. Carolina told me all about homecoming here and since Kim is a cheerleader and Homecoming Queen. Tommy, Jason, Zack, Adam, and Rocky are all on the football team." Pierre said as he rubbed his forehead. This was harder than running his country. This was saving two of the most important people in the world to him.

XXXX

"Kim, are you alright? You haven't been yourself since we left Ernie's." Tommy commented as they walked through the park. He knew that she needed some time away from everyone. She had had a rough week and it was only Wednesday.

"Yea, I'm fine. I'm just worried about my mom. She is in the hands of that madman and I can't do anything about it. I haven't even seen her in over three months. I feel like it's all my fault." She said as she stopped to turn and look at him. He paused to look down at her. They were directly in front of the lake at the edge of the park. It was one of their favorite places. He led her over to 'their' rock and sat down beside her.

"Kim it's not your fault. Your parents sent you here to protect you. They never thought that it would come down to this." He said as he wrapped her in his arms.

"Tommy, it is my fault, if I wasn't the Crown Princess then my mom would be fine. She would be at home with my father." She said into his chest. She started crying.

"Kim I want you to listen to me. You were born to be the Crown Princess of your country. They love you and depend on you. If your brother had never given up his place then we won't know each other. Even though your mom is in danger, I can't regret it because then I won't know you." Tommy said into her hair.

"I don't believe that because I believe we were destined for each other." She said as she pulled back from him. Looking up into his soulful brown eyes, she leaned up and kissed him. Tommy was shocked that she had made the first move but he quickly recovered and joined in the kiss. He finally pulled back when he realized that it was getting darker.

"I do believe that I need to get you home." He said as she smiled. Standing he reached down and helped her to her feet. They walked back to his jeep that was parked back at the park entrance. He pulled up to her house minutes later. He jumped out and ran to her side to open the door.

"Why thank you good sir." Kim said laughingly.

"You are most welcome milady." He said as he swept low in a bow worthy of high court at Versailles.

"Who taught you that?" She asked as he grabbed her bag and had turned back to face her.

"I saw it on an old movie long ago. I thought that it was neat. It used to drive Jason crazy when I would do that." He said as he grabbed her hand and led her into her house. They saw Zordon waiting for them on the couch.

"How was school?" He asked standing up and walking over to them at the door.

"It was great but we can't wait till Friday." Kim said as Tommy released her hand and sat her bag on the floor.

"Kim, I need to get home." Tommy said as he leaned in and kissed her cheek. She smiled as she said her goodbyes and watched him from the window. She stayed there until she couldn't see his taillights anymore.

"Well I believe that its time for you to start studying for your exams coming up. If you need anything just yell." Zordon said as Kim nodded. She grabbed her bag that Tommy had laid on the floor and went up to her room. She only had one test that she was worried about and that was history.

XXXX

Two hours later, Kim was still up with her history book and notes spread across her bed. Zordon opened her door with a knock.

"Yes?" Kim asked as she looked up.

"Still studying?" He asked pointing at her books and notes.

"Yea, history is kicking my butt. The others have no problem with it because they have studied it since they were young. I could tell you all of Cordova's history but not a drop of America's history. I mean I can't tell you the dates of the Virginia Colony, the Boston Tea Party, the Battle of Lexington and Concord, the Louis and Clark expedition, the firing on Fort Sumter, Shiloh, Gettysburg, or any of the Civil War. I can't do this Zordon. I should be thankful that at least the test only goes to the end of the Civil War." Kim said with a sigh. Zordon walked over to her desk and sat down.

"I do believe the Virginia Colony was started in 1607, the Boston Tea Party in 1773, the Battle of Lexington and Concord in 1775, the Louis and Clark expedition in 1804 through 1806, the firing on Fort Sumter in 1860, the battles of Shiloh and Gettysburg in 1862, and 1863. You can do this, you only have to work harder than the others." Zordon said with a smile.

"How do you know all of that?" She asked sitting up.

"I read your book a few days ago. Its not hard to remember the dates if you place importance on what you are learning." He said to her.

"I will have to remember that. Also we have an essay on the test. We have to choose a battle and tell why we think that battle is important to American history. I was thinking about the battle of Gettysburg since it was the turning point of the Civil War. What do you think about that?" She asked looking at him.

"I think that is a great idea but what about a battle from the American Revolution?" He asked her.

"Well they are important too but the Civil War tested this nation to see if it could stand on the beliefs that it was founded on." She said.

"I'm surprised that you know that much about the war." He said with a smile.

"Well I can tell you those kind of facts just not dates, which is what I am going to be tested on." She said grinning at him before turning serious.

"What do you need to know about the battle?" He asked her.

"Start at the beginning." She said with a smile.

"Well Gettysburg is a small town in Pennsylvania. The battle took place over three days with the South winning until the North gained the higher ground and defeating Lee and the South." Zordon said as he continued on into the night describing the battle in detail for Kim. She listened with bright eyes. The American Civil War had always been an interest for her if only to prevent the same from happening to her country. She finally went to bed several hours later with scenes from the battle dancing in her head.

XXXX

Okay what did everyone think? Please let me know. I wanted to shift back to Kim and the gang. Also I wanted to showcase Zordon and Kim's relationship. I also wanted him to know about American history because he would know that it would be a hard subject for Kim. The next chapter should be out next sometime.


	12. Class Color Day

A/N: Okay so this is the new chapter and first and foremost I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed this story and put it on your favorites/alert list. This chapter is totally for you and I hope that you like it. Now onto the story!

XXXX

Kim woke up Thursday morning with a smile. There was only one more day until the big game. Getting up out of bed, she walked over to her closet to grab a red shirt and jeans. It was wear your class color today and since she was a Senior that meant wearing red. Jason should be happy since it was his favorite color and he wore it every day anyway. She heard Zordon downstairs moving around and apparently making breakfast because the scent of bacon and eggs floated upstairs to her room. Smiling as she got her stuff together, she walked into her bathroom and started getting ready.

XXXX

Zordon smiled when he heard Kim's radio turned up. It sounded like it was going to be a great day for her. Walking back over to the stove he took the bacon out of the skillet and placed it on the nearby plate that was lined with paper towels. He then turned his attention back to the eggs. Kim loved scrambled eggs. He saw that they were done so he turned off the eye and moved the eggs to another nearby plate. Kim's breakfast was ready for whenever she decided to come downstairs.

XXXX

Tommy's alarm was going off for the third time. Groaning, he rolled over to shut it off this time. He fell back against his pillows and rubbed his eyes. It was time to get up and get ready for school. He was sure that Kim had been up for at least an hour because unlike him she was a morning person. Taking a deep breath, he got out of bed and headed for the bathroom. He needed to get on the ball or he was going to be late to school once again. Thank goodness he had laid out his clothes last night because he would have never remembered that he was supposed to wear red today. He actually didn't remember last night but Kim had called him before he went to bed to make sure that he laid out a red shirt. Jason would tease every one of them all day. He was still convinced that Jason had paid someone off so that their color was red. The only other person that would like that red was their color was Rocky. He wore a lot of red too. It was like he was in a competition with Jason over who could wear the most red. Glancing at his alarm clock, he held back a curse. He had to get on the ball.

XXXX

"Jason, dear are you sure that you are wearing enough red?" Alicia asked when she saw her son come into the kitchen. He was wearing a red tank top, a red button-up shirt, red pants, and had red shoes on. He was obviously happy about today's dress attire.

"I tried to put on my red shorts over the pants but I didn't think it went with the look I was going for." He said as he sat down at the table with a smile. Alicia set his plate down in front of him. It was the only time that he let her fix his plate and she enjoyed it.

"I think that that was a good choice. You don't want people to think that you fell into a vat of red paint." She said with a laugh as James came into the room.

"I see that its class color day and no one could ever tell what class you are in with that outfit." James said as Jason just shook his head.

"Yea I know but I wanted to get by with the least amount of color as possible. I mean you know Rocky will want to have the most of our color on so I decided not to wear that much." Jason said as they all started laughing. It was a well known fact that Jason and Rocky's favorite color was red. It had been for as long as they had been friends.

"You better get to eating before Tommy beats you to school." James said to his son as Alicia smiled. She enjoyed this little moments with her family.

XXXX

"Rocky, dude I believe that if you could wear more red you would. I think I need to stay away from you the rest of the day." Kat said with a smile as she leaned against her locker. Rocky, Trini, Billy, Adam, Aisha, Tanya, Zack, and Kat were all waiting on Kim, Tommy, and Jason to meet up with them. Kat just had to tease Rocky but she held her next comment when she saw her boyfriend walking up to them with more red on than Rocky had on. Rocky had a red t-shirt, red pants, and red shoes.

"Well Kat you might need to stay away from lover boy as well since he wanted to beat me in the most red you can wear contest." Rocky said as he leaned over her shoulder.

"Rocky, I see that you are bugging my girlfriend again." Jason said with a smile as he leaned in to kiss her cheek.

"Jason, hun, do you have any red left in your closet?" Kat asked looking up at him trying not to look down at all the red he was wearing. Everyone else but Rocky and Jason had chosen to wear one article of red clothing but no not those two. They decided to go all out.

"Actually I tried to put on some more things but they were binding and made me hot, cotton only breaths to a degree." He said with a laugh.

XXXX

Kim was waiting by the front door when Tommy came running around the corner. He had called this morning and told her that he was running late that she needed to have Zordon drop her off at the front door. She said that she would wait on him.

"Whoa, slow down. You're not late." She said with a smile as he stopped in front of her. He leaned down to kiss her cheek before taking her hand and walking her inside.

"Have you seen Jason or Rocky yet?" He asked as they made their way to their lockers.

"No but I'm sure that they are head to toe red." She said as he nodded. He looked at her and saw that she had a red t-shirt and a red ribbon in her hair. Most of the people they passed in the hall were only wearing a red shirt just like they were. They rounded the corner and saw Jason and Rocky.

"Wow you know I never thought that Jason or Rocky had that much red in their closets. You would think that their mothers wouldn't have let them out of the house with that much red." Tommy said.

"Oh I know Jason has much more red than that so at least he did use some restraint." She said as they neared the others.

"Kim, I thought that you at least with all your school spirit would be wearing more red than that. If the color would have been pink then you would be head to toe." Jason said.

"I knew that you and Rocky would do that for me and yea if our color was pink then I would be wearing more of it. Seriously, Jase I can't believe that you're not wearing more." She said with a smile.

"Oh he tried but apparently he couldn't move and he was sweating." Kat said around him.

"I didn't think about that, yea he needs to move." Kim said as the bell started ringing.

"Come on boys we have to get to class." Adam said as they nodded. They all turned and walked to their homerooms and got ready for the day.

XXXX

"Pierre, you do know that she is going to be mad that you didn't tell her that you were here." James said to his best friend. They were back at James' house while Alicia was at work. Zordon would meet them later.

"Yea I know but I need Kim's shock. It would hurt her more if she has to choose between her mother and her boyfriend." Pierre said looking away. This was hard on him too. His wife and daughter needed him to be strong and bring this family back together.

XXXX

"Have you found a place yet?" Scorpina asked as Rito walked into the room.

"Yea, I have. It is next to the school and will work perfectly with our plans." He said stopping in front of her.

"Our plan, no this is my plan. You are only along for the ride and because I needed someone to help." She said with anger. How dare he try to take credit for her idea? She couldn't wait to be done with him. He was a pain in her side. He would face the same fate as Rita had at Zedd's hand.

XXXX

"Hey our class won today's challenge." Rocky said as everyone settled down at Ernie's later that day. Each day the classes got counted to see how many were wearing that day's clothes choice. On Friday they would find out who had the most spirit all week long. It was a challenge for every class under the seniors to beat the Senior class. It had only happened once in the history of Angel Grove that another class came out on top during Homecoming Week.

"How could we not? I mean you and Jason could count for like ten people with all the red you're wearing." Aisha said which caused everyone to laugh.

"Hey guys! Here are your drinks and by the way, how many people did you two pay off to get to wear that much red?" Ernie asked as he set their smoothies down in front of them.

"Oh we didn't pay anyone off. Seniors always wear red. I have been looking forward to this day for four years." Jason said as everyone rolled their eyes. They had actually forgotten that it was tradition that the Seniors wore red on class color day.

"Oh yea, I remember that. You always came in here saying that you wished you were a senior because they got to wear your favorite color." Ernie said as Jason smiled. He walked away leaving them to study and talk about tomorrow. It was Homecoming in Angel Grove.

XXXX

The teens decided that they needed a study break so the boys set up the mats to spar while the girls did their own thing. Kat practiced her dancing, Aisha and Tanya worked on a few songs, Trini worked on her karate by herself, and Kim jumped up on the beam. She needed this time by herself. Taking a deep breath, she flipped several times on the beam before spinning around and bending down. She did a perfect handstand on the beam and held it for what seemed like forever. Bending her knees and arching her back, she brought her legs down and held them over her hands. Looking very relaxed, she then swung her legs back up to another handstand. She then finally bent her elbows and sprung up to land perfectly on her feet. She could hear her mom cheering her on in her head. Thinking about her mom made her sad and she could feel tears pooling in her eyes. So much that she didn't hear Tommy come up beside the beam. Knowing that she couldn't go on with her routine, she jumped off the beam and into Tommy's arms.

"Oh I didn't see you there." She said as she looked up into his eyes.

"I could see that, where were you?" He asked as he lowered his arms to let her pass.

"Thinking about my mom, she would've loved that I finally landed that last move. I have been working on it for several years." She said sitting down on the mat. He sat down next to her with his back to the guys. He had already sparred against Jason and Rocky before coming over to Kim, so his turn won't be up for a while.

"Did you ever compete?" He asked her.

"No because I am a Princess and I would've never known if the score I got was what I deserve or just given to me. I would've loved to compete." She said in a whisper.

"If you performed just like you did, it would've been because you are amazing." He said pulling her close.

"Thank you for that." She whispered against his chest. They stayed like that until they heard Jason and Rocky. Tommy eased back from her and turned to see what was going on. Instantly he smiled and saw that Jason and Rocky were sparring. He stood up and reached for Kim. They walked hand-in-hand over to the boys as the others gathered around them as well. It was such a joy for Kim to be surrounded by her friends and it made her feel better about everything. She was still worried about her mom but it would all work itself out in time. She only had to wait.

XXXX

What did everyone think? Please let me know. I wanted to have a little fun with the color red, Jason, and Rocky. This is also what I think that their friendship would have been if they had been together for more than what Zeo showed. The next chapter should be out next week sometime.


	13. Friday

A/N: Okay so finally here is the new chapter of Princess Protection Program. I don't own anything but the concept. This is the beginning of the end and I hope that everyone likes this chapter. It was a bit of a problem until I just set it aside and came back to it later then everything just fell into place. I hope that everyone likes this chapter.

XXXX

Zordon started making breakfast for Kim. She was still in the bed but he knew that she would be up soon to eat. He couldn't believe how fast the week had flown by. Tonight was the Homecoming game and the big dance. He knew that this was a big night for Angel Grove. He really didn't like American football but he was going to the game tonight to see Kimberly walk across the field escorted by Tommy. She would look beautiful in the dress that he had gotten her yesterday. She hadn't had any time to get her a dress for tonight but he had a little spare time along with the King to visit the mall. The dress was perfect for Kimberly because it was a floor length bright pink gown. They both knew that she would love the dress because for one it was her favorite color and another her father had picked it out for her. He couldn't wait to present it to her. Turning to the stove, he flipped the pancakes and smiled when he heard her music get turned on. Apparently she was in a great mood because her song choice this morning was "A Perfect Day". He always heard that when she was in a great mood and ready to take on whatever challenge was thrown at her.

XXXX

Smiling Kim put on her cheerleading outfit for today. She pulled her hair into a high ponytail and tied a maroon and white ribbon over the rubber band. Walking over to her dresser, she got out her cheer socks and went to sit on her bed. Her white shoes were waiting for her at the end of the bed. She slid her feet into them before kneeling down to tie them. Straightening up, she walked over to the mirror to make sure everything was in place. It was and she turned to grab her cheer bag. Since it was Homecoming day, she didn't have class. It was a day that started with a pep rally then the Homecoming parade around town before the tailgate party of the year, then finally the game and dance after that. She couldn't wait till the game though because she would be escorted down the field on Tommy's arm. She finally left her room and headed to the kitchen. It smelled so good that it must mean that Zordon had cooked breakfast.

"Morning, Kimberly. I trust you slept well." Zordon said as he set a glass of apple juice on the table for her.

"Good morning, Zordon. I did sleep good because I can't wait for tonight when I'm walking across that field on Tommy's arm." She said as she sat down. "Thank you for making all of this."

"You are most welcome, my dear." He said with a smile as he himself sat down to eat with her.

XXXX

Zedd looked around as he got his plans in order for tonight. He wanted to strike after the game. It would be easy to get Isabella alone then and away from all of the people. He knew that Homecoming was a big deal in America. He could see Isabella coming closer to him. She would come to him to save her mom and then he would rule the kingdom with her by his side. Hearing moans from the next room, he knew that the Queen had not had a good night but then again she had tried to run away again last night. Goldar tied her to the chair and slept in the same room last night to make sure that she wouldn't escape. It was almost time to move the party to the location, he had selected yesterday. His plans were falling into place and not even Scorpina would ruin this.

XXXX

"Rito, I want to you grab the boy as soon as the game is over. You will know which one he is." Scorpina said to him very closely. She wanted to make sure that he followed her instructions to the letter.

"Okay, okay. Keep your shirt on; this is the easy part of your plan. I can grab a boy no problem." He said as he walked out the room. She sighed as she walked over to the window. She hoped that he could grab the boy. All her plans would fall apart if he didn't. She had a bad feeling about his part of the plan going bad. She couldn't worry about that now though, she had to get on the ball and set up her location. After the game, she would strike.

XXXX

Tommy pulled his jeep up outside of Kim's house and got out. He had called Zordon and told him that he would take Kim to school. She would be surprised and he would get to school on time. Walking up the path and knocking on the door, he couldn't wait to see her face. He heard footsteps and stood up straighter.

"TOMMY! What are you doing here?" Kim asked as she threw up the door and jumped into his arms.

"I'm here to take you to school and its great to see you." He said into her hair before setting her back on her feet.

"Tommy, I see that you made it here and on time." Zordon said from the threshold with a smile.

"Yes I did. Are you ready to go, Kim?" He asked looking from Zordon to Kim.

"Yea just let me grab my bag." She said as she disappeared back into the house only to appear seconds later.

"I will see you later, Zordon." Kim said as she took Tommy's hand and walked beside him down the path to his jeep. He opened her door and helped her in before walking around the front and getting in himself. He cranked it and pulled away seconds later and they were on their way to school.

XXXX

Jason, Kat, Trini, Billy, Rocky, and Aisha were already at school and waiting at their lockers for everyone else. They saw Zack, Angela, Adam, and Tanya walking toward them but no Tommy and Kim yet.

"I thought that Kim would've beaten us all here since she is a cheerleader." Kat said as they leaned against the lockers.

"Yea I know but it is a free day and a big one for her. I can't wait to get on with the games." Jason said with a smile.

"We are going to take the other classes down." Rocky said as he pounded his fist into his hand.

"Calm down Rocky." Kim said to the left of them.

"Kim! When did you get here?" Zack asked her as everyone turned to faced her. They also noticed Tommy at her side.

"No way! Tommy you know that the bell doesn't ring for another 15 minutes." Jason said laughingly.

"Yea so?" Tommy said as he wrapped his arm around Kim's waist and drew her next to him.

"I'm just saying." Jason said giving them a look.

"Knock it off, Jase. Tommy brought me to school today." Kim said leaning into the Tommy's side more. The others saw this and smiled. They were happy for their friends.

"Well since we are all here, why don't we head to the gym and wait for the pep rally to start." Angela suggested.

"Good idea, let's go." Aisha said as they all walked to the gym. The entire school was meeting there today instead of going to homerun. Kim paused at the doors and looked at Tommy.

"What's wrong?" He asked her.

"Oh, nothing, I need to go to the locker room and get ready with the other cheerleaders. I'm sorry." She said looking into his eyes.

"Its fine. I know you have to do your thing." He said before he leaned down and kissed her cheek. He was straightening as she grabbed his neck and pulled him back down for a real kiss. She let him go and smiled to herself as she left him standing there. Tommy shook his head in an attempt to clear his head. He finally joined the others on the bleachers and waited for the pep rally to start.

"Dude she has got you wrapped around her little finger." Jason said as he sat down.

"Yea but it's the best place to be." Tommy said with a smile and a sparkle in his eyes.

XXXX

The pep rally got kicked off with the cheerleaders flipping out onto the gym floor then forming two lines so that the football players could run through it and meet in the middle. After all the players sat down the cheerleaders led a cheer then the games finally got under way. It would start with the relay race and continued throughout the day until time for the parade. The games were another way the classes could rack up points to see who would win this Homecoming week. It would be announced at tonight's game on who won and you could tell that all the classes wanted to win it especially the seniors.

XXXX

"You guys were right, this tailgate is better than any other this year." Kim said as she bit into her cheeseburger. They were all gathered around a picnic table with their plates. Rocky had two plates in front of him.

"I'm glad that you are enjoying this." Tommy said as he whispered into her ear. She blushed before picking up a fry.

"Rocky, how are you going to play tonight? You have enough food to feed a small army." Zack asked him from across the table.

"Oh trust me; I will be able to play. I need all this food to make it through the game." He said in between bites which caused everyone to laugh. It was a good thing that Rocky was eating all that food, because if he wasn't then something was wrong with him. They finished up their food and got up to walk around and see all the tailgaters. The game would be in another hour and they couldn't wait to get the show on the road. When they turned the corner, Kim saw Zordon with Jason's parents walking toward them. She smiled and continued walking towards them.

"Zordon." She said as they drew nearer. The others were still looking around.

"Kimberly, I thought I might find you here. I have a surprise for you." He said as he took her hand and led her away from the others. She was smiling as they got the parking lot and stopped at his car.

"What have you got?" She asked as he unlocked the car.

"I want you to close your eyes." He said as she done just that. She was smiling as he got the dress out of the car.

"Can I open my eyes yet?" She asked sensing him in front of her.

"Yes." He said as her eyes opened and she just stared at the dress.

"How? When? I love it!" She said as she grabbed it from him and started spinning around with it.

"I had some extra time so I picked it up for you." He said with a smile.

"Oh thank you, thank you. Its so beautiful and perfect." She said turning back to him.

"I'm glad you like it now go back and joined your friends." He said as she nodded and did just that. He slowly walked back to joined back up with James and Alicia. Pierre was back at the house getting information on the abandoned warehouses in the area. He was trying to find his wife and rescue her before it was too late.

XXXX

"GO FALCONS!" Kim and the other cheerleaders screamed as Tommy threw a beautiful pass down the field straight into Zack's open arms. Zack's arms closed around the football and took of running toward the end zone. Several players were close behind and one launched at him, taking him down but he stretched out his arms so that when he came down the ball was across the line.

"TOUCHDOWN, FALCONS!" The man screamed through the PA. The cheerleaders dropped down to do their seven push-ups as Kim started her seven flips behind them. The crowd counted out for them and they got back into formation to cheer some more. They only had two minutes left in the game and the other team had the ball. They were up but that could change in the last remaining minutes.

XXXX

"Okay move into position, now." Scorpina said as Rito nodded and slipped off into the shadows. Scorpina sighed and looked back down at the field. She saw her bait on the field before her glaze moved over to the sidelines. Isabella was jumping up and down while waving her maroon and white pom-poms in the air.

"Your time is almost up, Princess." She said before leaving to get into position. It was almost time to take her crown and her throne.

XXXX

"The game is almost over, get into position." Zedd said over the phone before snapping it closed. He was under the visitors' bleachers watching the game. He looked back to the scoreboard and saw the remaining seconds dwindle away. He could taste his victory. Sighing he moved away from the bleachers and made his way to wait for his prize.

XXXX

"There you have it, folks. The Angel Grove Falcons have continued their amazing year with another win. The winning quarterback for tonight's game was Tommy Oliver." The announcer said before going into the other details of the game but Kim didn't heard a word of it because as soon as the game was over, she had run out onto the field to congratulate Tommy and the others.

"Great job, Tommy." She said as launched into his open arms. The others gathered around them as Tommy put her back on the ground. They all stayed in the center of the field before walking off the field and heading to the locker rooms.

"Don't take too long. We have a dance to get too." Kim said with a smile as Tommy nodded before walking into the locker room with the other guys.

XXXX

"You know I think winning Homecoming Week is better than winning the game." Rocky said as he was buttoning up his blue dress shirt.

"Why would you say that?" Adam said tucking his black dress shirt into his grey slacks before looking up at him.

"Because once again the Senior class reigns over the school." Rocky said as everyone started laughing. Zack threw his shoe at him but Rocky easily ducked it.

"Rocko, you know I feel sorry for Aisha sometimes." Jason said before bending down to slip on his shoes. He was wearing a red polo with khaki slacks.

"Hey Tommy are you about ready?" Zack called out.

"Yea just making sure that everything's in place." He said as he walked over to them. He was in a white buttoned up shirt left opened to reveal a green tank top that was tucked into black pants.

"Man, I don't think I have ever seen you dress-up for the dance before." Adam said causing everyone to nod.

"I wanted to look nice tonight because I know that Kim will look beautiful." He said simply. One look at his face had them talking about sometime else. They finally left the locker room to meet up with the girls.

XXXX

"Hey here are the boys; I wonder what took them so long." Kat said.

"Who knows but I believe that they take longer getting dressed than we do." Aisha said which caused the other girls to laugh.

"Hey boys." Tanya said walking over to Adam.

"You girls look beautiful." Zack said as he walked over to Angela's side.

"Thanks but have you seen Kim? She was supposed to meet us here." Kat said looking around the parking lot.

"No. I wonder where she is." Tommy said as he too scanned the parking lot. He had a bad feeling in his gut. Something was wrong, he just knew it.

"Wait, where's Jason?" Kat asked just noticing that her boyfriend wasn't there either.

"Oh he had to go back and get something, don't worry about him." Rocky said with a smile.

XXXX

Jason was smiling as he made his way back to the gym. He couldn't wait to see what Katherine was wearing this year. She always bought a new dress for the dance. Since he was in his own little world, he never knew what had hit him.

"Scorpina is going to love me." Rito said as he bent down and threw Jason over his shoulder. He couldn't wait for this to be over.

XXXX

Kim was humming as she made her way to the gym. She couldn't wait to get to the dance. She would once again be in Tommy's arms for each an every dance. It was be a great night.

"Where are you going, Isabella?" A voice said from behind her. She swung around and saw a man all dressed in black.

"Who are you?" She asked as the hair on the back of her neck stood on up.

"I believe that you have heard of me. My name is Zedd." He said as she started to shake. This was her worst nightmare come to life. How would she save herself?

XXXX

Okay so what did everyone think? Please let me know. I hope that everyone enjoyed this chapter and is looking forward to the next. I originally had Rito capturing Tommy but then I remember that Rito hardly ever got anything right so I changed it and this works so much better for what I have planned for the next chapter. The next chapter will be out as soon as I can get it typed up. My labtop is deciding to work right now so I plan to get several things typed up before it comes to it senses and messes up again.


	14. Kim's Choice

A/N: I don't anything but the concept. I hope that everyone enjoys this chapter and there only one more chapter left.

XXXX

"Its been ten minutes since Jason left, he should have been back by now." Adam said as he looked around at the others. He was leaning against the wall.

"Yea but maybe he found Kim and they got to talking. Shouldn't we go in?" Kat asked looking up from the bench that she and the other girls were sitting on.

"No you can but I'm going to find Jason and Kim. I have a bad feeling about them being gone this long." Tommy said as he looked around the group. They were just outside the doors of the gym where the dance was just getting under way.

"We're coming too." Rocky said as the other boys nodded. They all walked over to stand by Tommy.

"What about us?" Tanya asked them. She wasn't about to let the boys have all the fun.

"I want you to wait inside." Adam said looking at her.

"No they are our friends too and we are coming, too." Trini said as she jumped up. Kat, Aisha, Tanya, and Angela jumped up as well.

"No you will get into trouble and we can't have that." Tommy said going into undeclared leader mode.

"We promise to stay back until you need us but we are coming." Trini said looking first at Tommy then Billy. He nodded and sighed. He knew that she would just sneak after them anyway.

"Fine but don't move until we give the signal." Tommy said as they nodded. He didn't need anything happening to them. It was too much that they had both Jason and Kim.

XXXX

"Has Kim and her friends walked into the gym yet?" Pierre asked Zordon through his headset. He was standing in the shadows watching the door.

"No they have not. Something doesn't feel right." Zordon said scanning the crowd. He raised his wrist to look at the time and noticed that it was almost time for the King and Queen to take their dance. He knew that Kim would not miss this moment. Something was wrong.

"Zordon, I want you to meet me outside in five minutes." Pierre said. They had his daughter. He was sure of it. It was time to save both of the women in his life.

"Done." Zordon said simply. He felt that they were already too late.

XXXX

"You idiot! This is not the right boy." Scorpina screamed as Rito set Jason down beside him. Jason let out a groan when his body touched the cold pavement.

"He is on the football team though. You said that you wanted him." He said pointing to Jason still passed out on the floor.

"No, I wanted the tall guy. He is her boyfriend! I don't even know if she knows this boy." She screamed at him. Throwing her hands up, she walked over to the clearing. How would she get Isabella here now?

"What do you want me to do?" He asked her, scratching his head. He didn't know what was so wrong with using this boy. One teenager was as good as another.

"Pick him up; we are just going to have use him and hope that he is high enough on her friends' list." She said as she walked out. He bent down and threw Jason back over his shoulder with a grunt.

XXXX

"My, my you are more beautiful than I remembered. You look more like your mother now than a year ago." Zedd said as he circled her with a smile on his face. This was proving to be easier than he first thought.

"What do you want?" She asked straightening her back. She prayed that Tommy and Jason would show up soon because she knew if she wasn't at the gym in a few minutes that at least those two would come and find her. Hopefully they would call Zordon and Papa Scott to help them.

"What do I want? I want your crown and you at my side as my queen. We will rule the rule." He said as he leaned over her right shoulder. He noticed that she didn't even flinch when he said that. Good, he didn't want her scare of him. He just wanted her to be submissive.

"Well you at not getting me or my crown. What makes you think that I would just calmly do as you ask? I am the Crown Princess and my people come before your demands." She said in her royal voice that her mother joked with her about. She refused to look at him because she needed to stay strong.

"Oh I know that you will hand me your crown and your hand in marriage." He said as he motioned for Goldar to bring out the queen. What he didn't count on was Scorpina ruining his plans. Goldar paused in the shadows to see what Scorpina would do.

"Well, well it looks like my brother wants to help me with getting me my crown." She said as she stepped out of the shadows. She had just made it to the clearing to hear her brother's demands. Smiling, she was ready to get this over with.

"Scorpina, you are too late, the princess is mine." He said walking over to Kim.

"Oh I think not, I have someone she holds very near and dear to her heart." She said as Rito walked into the light with Jason over his shoulder.

"Jason!" Kim whispered as Rito dropped him before her. She longed to bend down to check on him. She let out the breath she had been holding when she heard Jason groan and move just a little.

"Oh I see that the Princess knows him. Well then I will turn him over, if you give me the crown." She said with a smile. She just knew that she had finally beaten her brother.

"No, I don't think she will because you see that I have someone, who she loves more. Goldar bring out my ace." Zedd said as Goldar marched the Queen out into the opening.

"Mom!" Kim screamed as Zedd smiled. He had won.

XXXX

"Okay at least Jason wasn't in the locker room but where is he?" Kat asked as she turned to look at everyone. They had started there just in case he had been there.

"Well where was Kim coming from?" Tommy asked looking to the girls.

"I think the back lot. It was where Zordon parked her car. She had to get her dress out of her car. She had it there through the game so no one would bother it." Trini explained as the other girls nodded. Tommy already knew that bit of information, what he needed to know was where in the world she was.

"Okay well, let's go there. Maybe she and Jason are there." He said as everyone filed out of the locker room. They walked around the football field to get to the back lot. Tommy shook his head why had Zordon parked her car out there. It was not the safest place. They finally made it to the lot and saw that most of the lights were out except at the far end. It was lit up like a Christmas tree there.

"Well I think that we need to get to the other side of the parking lot. It seems that they are waiting for us." Rocky said with a laugh. Everyone shook their heads at him then started walking toward the lights. There was something going on there and they were going to find out what it was.

XXXX

"Zordon, isn't that some of Kim's friends?" Pierre asked as they paused in the shadows.

"Yes it is except Jason is not among them. I wonder where my son has gotten of too." James said as he appeared behind them.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were back at the gym." Pierre said as he looked back at James.

"I was until I noticed that Zordon wasn't there. You weren't going to let me help were you?" He asked walking up to them.

"No, this is my fight not yours." Pierre said as Zordon watched the kids get closer to them.

"You're wrong. Kim is like my daughter. You sent her here under my guidance and I intend to carry out my orders." He said looking the King in the eyes. What he saw there was not that of a King but of a husband and father. He was hurting but holding it together because he knew that his family needed him.

"Fine, since the kids are getting closer, I guess that we need your help to watch out for them." Pierre said as he looked back at Kim's friends making their way to them. He hoped that they didn't get in the way. The safety of his wife and daughter depended on him.

XXXX

"How did you manage to capture the Queen?" Scorpina asked crossing her arms over her chest. .

"I have my ways. Did you think that I won't have had a plan?" Zedd said with a smile.

"Release my mother and Jason, now!" Kim screamed at them which bought them back to the fact that they had a decision to get from the Princess.

"Oh no my dear you see I cannot release them, only you can do that." He said turning back to his prize and future wife.

"What do I have to do?" Kim asked him looking at her mother and Jason who had finally gotten up and was being held by Rito next to Goldar and the Queen. She had to find a way to release both of them even if it meant turning over her crown.

"Kimberly, no!" The Queen screamed at her daughter.

"Oh its Kimberly now, I see that Princess Protection changed your name to keep you save. I guess they failed that mission since I have you now." Zedd said with a laugh. Scorpina looked over at him before turning to look at the Princess.

"Who is more important to you, your best friend or your mother?" Scorpina asked her with a smirk.

"Kimberly, you cannot worry about me. Free your mom." Jason said as she struggled against Rito's arms.

"No!" Carolina screamed. She did not want Kim to give up the crown just to save her. The country would not survive under Zedd's rule; her daughter would not survive with Zedd as her husband either.

"Oh and if you don't choose then they will both die." Zedd said will a deadly smile.

"How do you expect me to choose between my mother and my best friend?" Kim asked holding back tears. She would not cry in front of them. It would be a sign of weakness.

XXXX

"Okay I see Kim and Jason." Tommy said as he turned back to everyone.

"But?" Trini asked him sensing the 'but' he left hanging in the air.

"Well since Jason is being held back, I assume that these are the people that want Kim's crown and throne. We need to get in there." He said looking back at Kimberly standing the in the center. He wanted to rush down there and save her but he didn't know these people and he couldn't risk Jason and a woman who must be Kim's mother. They had to come up with a plan to save all three of them.

"Tommy, I say we sneak down there and take out the ones holding people then the other two. I mean there are only four of them." Rocky said. He was geared up for a fight.

"That would not be a good idea." Zordon said as he, Pierre, and James came up behind them.

"Why not? Kimberly and Jason are down there." Tommy said gesturing back at where Kim and Jason were.

"Don't you think we know that, she is my daughter. My wife is also down there with that scum." Pierre said with pain.

"What? That's Kim's mom?" Zack asked in shock as Tommy's fears were confirmed. The woman was Kim's mom and the Queen.

"Yes that is the Queen and we have to move carefully. She cannot be harmed and neither can Kim or Jason." Zordon said looking down at his charge. He had to save her not because it was his job, he had to do it because she was like his daughter and he loved her.

"How can we help?" Tommy asked. He was going to help in anyway he could and no one was going to stop him.

XXXX

"So who is it to be, Princess? Who will you save?" Zedd asked. He could feel that he was winning. The crown and the throne would be his.

"I choose…" Kim started until she saw movement in the bushes. She looked closer and saw that it was James and Zordon waving to her. She held back a smile though. She didn't want to alert Zedd or Scorpina to their presence.

"We are waiting." Scorpina said tapping her foot.

"I choose both of them!" Kim said as Rocky and Tommy launched into the air and took out Rito and Goldar. Rocky helped Jason to his feet as Tommy did the same with Kim's mom. Zack and Adam grabbed Scorpina to prevent her from escaping as Zedd grabbed Kimberly. He brought out a knife from his boot and held it to her throat.

"I think you should stop right there. If you don't want her throat slit, don't move." Zedd said as he brought the knife closer to her.

"No!" Tommy and Carolina both screamed.

"Drop the knife, Zedd or I will pull the trigger." Pierre said as Zedd felt the gun pressed against his temple. The King had slipped up beside him before he even knew it.

"Do you think that I can't slice her throat before you can pull the trigger? Do you want to see who can do it faster?" Zedd asked as he pressed the knife harder into Kim's throat. She didn't cry though but it had to be painful because there was a trickle of blood now pooling on the knife.

"I said to put down the knife." Pierre said once again. Tommy had slipped back into the shadows and was coming up behind Zedd. Zordon prayed that Tommy knew what he was doing.

"Oh I think not, you see I have your precious only daughter in my arms and the only way that I will take the knife away from her throat is for you to lower that gun and let us walk away." He said as he kissed Kim's cheek. She did move then as she leaned away from his lips.

"Release my daughter!" Pierre stated even louder than before. Kim closed her eyes and felt Tommy coming closer. She knew what she had to do then. Gritting her teeth, she slammed her head back into Zedd's head and broke his nose. The knife fell to the ground as Zedd released Kim and grabbed his nose. Blood poured out between his fingers. Tommy then knocked him down as Pierre and Zordon held him down to tie his hands.

"Kim, are you alright?" Tommy asked as he grabbed her and held her tight against him.

"I'm alright. I'm glad that you taught me that move a few weeks ago." She said against his chest as he started laughing. They finally got Zedd and Scorpina handcuffed and marched them to the awaiting car where they would join Rito and Goldar back to Cordova to stand trial. Tommy released Kim as she stepped back.

"Kimberly, my baby, are you okay?" Carolina asked as she grabbed Kim's shoulders and looked her over before pulling her in for a tight hug.

"I'm fine, mom. What are you doing here?" She asked her mom.

"Oh I was captured at the castle in my garden. I'm sure your father will double the security now." She said with a laugh before hugging her daughter close again.

"Yes I will to make sure that this never happens again. I will not lose either one of you." Pierre said as he walked back over to them with the girls following behind him.

"Oh mom, dad, I want to introduce you to my friends. This is Katherine, Trini, Aisha, Tanya, Rocky, Adam, Zack, Billy, and this is Tommy. Guys these are my parents the King and Queen of Cordova." Kim said proudly as she pointed to them.

"Nice to meet all of you and Jason you are looking well." Carolina said as she pulled Jason in for a hug.

"Its good to see you too, Momma Carolina." He said as he stepped back.

"Well I think that you kids have a dance to get too. So you need to get going." Pierre said as they nodded before walking away.

"Well since they are going to be tied up for a while, I need to see my very best friend." Carolina said to her husband.

"Oh I see you want to go see Alicia instead of spending time with your loving husband who has been worried sick about you for days." Pierre said with a smile.

"Yea that's about right." Carolina said before kissing his cheek.

"Well let's get her back to the house so that Alicia will quit worrying about her." James said as he followed her to the car. Pierre followed at a much slower pace and got in the car beside James. Zordon watched them leave before making his way back to the gym. He would watch over Kim like he had been doing her entire life. It was his job.

XXXX

"And now its time for the King and Queen dance." The Senior President said into the mic. Tommy smiled as he extended his hand towards Kimberly.

"May I have this dance?" He asked as she nodded and smiled. He led her out to the dance floor as the lights dimmed and one spotlight came on the highlight them on the dance floor. Everyone watched them in silence as they danced on until a new song came on. Other couples made it out onto the dance floor to join Kim and Tommy. It was the best dance of Kim's young life and one that she would never forget.

XXXX

Okay what did everyone think? Please let me know. Like I said at the top, there is only one chapter left. It should be out soon.


	15. Happily Ever After

A/N: I don't own anything but the concept. This is my Christmas present to everyone. I hope that you enjoyed the final chapter. This story has been so much fun to write and I want to say thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed this story. A big thanks to mykkila09 for telling me to go for it on this story. It has been a wild ride to get to this point but it was all worth it. Now onto to the final chapter!

XXXX

Carolina went to see Alicia. They talked well into the night as the plane was made ready. Zedd, Scorpina, Goldar, and Rito were loaded onto the plane and were heavy guarded. They were chained and shackled. The King and Queen along with James and Alicia made their way back to Cordova with the prisoners. Zordon stayed behind to watch over Kim and Jason. James and Alicia were due back two days later. James had to report in with Princess Protection and help Pierre with taking statements. Alicia wanted to be there as support for Carolina. They hoped to keep all of what happened in Angel Grove out of the news but they were not sure how. It was going to be a long two days for everyone.

XXXX

The dance finally came to an end and Tommy walked Kim out to his Jeep. He helped her in before walking over to his side. They rode in silence until Tommy pulled up.

"Thank you for coming after me." Kim said turning to look at him.

"I couldn't let anything happen to you. I love you." Tommy said as Kim smiled brightly.

"I love you too." Kim said as she unbuckled her seat belt. She reached up and barely touched his cheek. He leaned into her caress before unbuckling his seat belt. He then cradled her jaw in his hands before leaning forward. Their lips touched and parted as Tommy took the kiss deeper. The kiss seemed to go on forever until Tommy pulled back and just looked into her eyes. They both had to catch their breath after that kiss.

"I think I better get you in before Zordon comes out here with guns a blazing." Tommy said with a laugh.

"Oh I don't think he will come out here with guns." She said with a laugh. "No I think he would send you on a journey far, far away."

"Would you go with me?" He asked with a smile.

"Anywhere, I would go anywhere with you." She said as he kissed her again before getting out and walking around to her side. Opening her door, he reached for her hand and helped her out. He walked her to the door and watched as she walked inside before turning back to the street.

"Tommy, wait." Zordon said as he walked out to meet him.

"Yes?" Tommy asked turning back around to face Kimberly's guardian.

"I want to thank you for going after her. She is safe because of you." Zordon said quietly.

"I would do it again in a heartbeat. I love her sir." Tommy said standing proud.

"I know you do and so does her parents. I do believe that you will have no problems there. They let Kim make her own decisions on who she dates." Zordon told him.

"Thank you for that." Tommy said as he said his goodbyes and walked back to his Jeep. He paused before getting in. He looked up at the second story window and saw Kim standing there looking down at him. Waving to her before getting in, he drove away with a smile.

XXXX

"He is a good man." Zordon said behind her. She turned from the window and smiled at him.

"I know and that's why I love him." She said simply. Looking at the woman that now stood before him, Zordon wondered when she had grown up. She was a woman though and she was ready to rule her country.

"I will let you go so that you can get to bed." He said as he backed out of her room and shut the door. He paused before walking away. Kim stood there for a minute before reaching for the zipper under her left arm. She touched her neck where the knife had been pressed for those few minutes. She had a large band-aid on the cut; that was thankfully not too bad. It didn't bleed that much which made everyone happy. The terror of those minutes would always be with her but so would Tommy rescuing her. She thought back on a few months ago when she had been sent to Angel Grove. At the time, she had hated being sent here even though she loved Angel Grove. She didn't get a choice of being sent here but something good had come out of all of this though, she had found Tommy. She couldn't wait for the rest of the year. It was going to be great with no threat hanging over her head. She could enjoy her time here.

XXXX

_Seven Months Later_

"Can you believe that we are now high school graduates? I think that this has to be the best thing to happen in my life." Jason said to everyone. They were all at Ernie's celebrating. They had walked across that stage last night with all the pride of their parents. It had been a great Senior year with the Falcons winning state in football, basketball, baseball, and softball. The Senior class celebrated at prom. The theme this year was a year to remember. The year was topped off with last night's graduation.

"No, what I can't believe is that we are spending the summer in a foreign country." Kat said as Kim smiled. She invited all of them to Cordova to spend the summer with her as they all prepared to attend college. It would be their last summer before they separated for school. Kat would be going to Sarah Lawrence, Billy and Trini were going to MIT, Angela and Aisha were going to Stanford, Zack and Adam were going to NYU, Jason would be going to the University of California at Fresno, Tanya would be going to LSU, Rocky would be going to the University of Florida at Gainesville, Tommy and Kim were going to the University of Washington. They each would stay in touch as much as possible but they knew that it would be hard. They wanted to make this summer trip a regular occurrence.

"Hey where is Tommy?" Kim asked just now noticing that her boyfriend was missing. He had been here earlier when they all came in.

"He is out by the lake in the park. I think you know where." Jason said pointing out the window. Kim smiled and got up to meet Tommy outside. Like Jason said she did know where Tommy was. The others watched as the princess walked out to search for her prince charming.

XXXX

"They said back at the gym that I would find you here." Kim said as she got closer to Tommy. He was in a green tank top with black pants on. She noticed that he was practicing his kata on their rock. He had started teaching her a little of that. She smiled as she got closer.

"Yea I like coming here to clear my head sometimes." He said as he jumped off the rock and walked up to her.

"How are you feeling?" She asked as he stopped just short of her.

"I'm good, just ready to start this road trip. I can't wait to see your country." He said as she smiled.

"Oh you only have two days left and I promise that I will show you every part of my country." She said as he took her hand and leaned in to kiss her.

"I love it when you do that." She said as she grabbed his head and pulled him in for another kiss. The others were cheering in the Youth Center before turning away to give them privacy.

XXXX

_Two Weeks Later_

"_In the news tonight, the leader of Lunar Rebel group of Cordova, Zedd died today in a freak car explosion. Authorities are not sure what caused the car to swerve off the road and explode but they are looking into it. This comes as a relief I'm sure to the Crown since Zedd captured the Queen several months ago. In other news the Crown Princess was at the Grand Opening of the Pediatric wing of the hospital yesterday with a young man. Sources close to the Princess say that he is her boyfriend. We will watch this relationship very closely and report to you any news we find out but I think this young man is a keeper." The news anchor said. _

"Wow, what happened?" Tommy asked Kim referring to the death of Zedd. She switched off the TV before answering.

"They were being transported to a prison in France for trial. Father, felt that they would not get a fair hearing here. Zedd, Scorpina, Goldar, and Rito were all in one car. The driver survived the crash though because a nearby sheep farmer was able to pull him out before the car exploded." Kim said looking away from him. She looked out over the balcony and sighed before looking back Tommy. They were on the back side of the palace while the others were down at the lake. It was her favorite place.

"Is anyone claiming responsibility?" He asked her pulling her back to the conversation.

"Father, says that everyone is claiming responsibility. They feel that it's was their duty to get rid off the last remaining members of the Lunar family. We can't prosecute the entire nation so the crime will most likely go unsolved." She said before walking over to the nearest chair and sitting down.

"Are your parents, upset by this news?" He asked following her to the table and chairs.

"No, they accept the decision of the people. They said that it is a sign that the people still back us and want us to remain in power." Kim said with a laugh.

"What did they say about 'the sources close to the princess'?" He asked her with a smile.

"Well mom is sure that Jason was the leak to see how the people react with you at my side." Kim said with a laugh.

"Now why would he do that?" Tommy asked with a smile.

"Because he likes to borrow trouble." Kim said laughingly "But I'm fine with it as long as you are."

"I'm fine with it." He said when they heard the others coming down the hall before they saw them walk through the doorway.

"This place is great, Kim." Aisha said as they all sat down. They discussed what they were going to watch tomorrow. The boys wanted to watch the new action movie but the girls didn't. The boys knew that they had lost and finally agreed just to get peace. It was the start of a great summer for the group of friends.

XXXX

The teens spent the summer in Cordova before returning to the states. It was a long year but they each made it and once again made the journey to Cordova. It became their vacation every year until they all graduated college. The summer following their college graduation, Jason proposed to Kat, while Billy popped the question to Trini. The friends had two weddings to plan now. Kim was excited because she loved weddings. They both set their dates for the following summer so that they could get married in Cordova. Kim stayed in Cordova learning her future at her father's side. Tommy went back to America to do his study work in paleontology in Reefside. He was only an hour away from Angel Grove. He missed Kim more than he thought he ever would. He couldn't wait until that summer because after Jason and Kat's and Billy and Trini's wedding this summer, he planned to ask Kimberly to marry him. He had already asked her father and mother. They had given him a resounding yes. In one a month's time he would be back in Cordova and at Kim's side.

XXXX

_Eleven Years Later_

"What happened after that, Grandma?" A little chestnut brown haired girl asked. She looked just like her mother did at that age.

"Yea what happened to the Princess?" The little raven haired boy asked.

"He asked her after their friends' weddings and they got married a year later." Carolina told her precious grandchildren. She loved to tell them about their parents love story.

"And did they live happily ever after?" The little girl asked. She was hanging on every word even though she had already heard this before. It was her favorite bedtime story.

"Yea I guess that you can say they did but more to the point was that they lived. Your mother and father are living their happily ever after." Carolina said with a smile. Her daughter had found true happiness with Tommy.

"Do I hear little children that should've been in bed an hour ago?" Kim asked when she walked into the room.

"I was only telling them a bedtime story." Carolina told her daughter, who was now the Queen of Cordova.

"A bedtime story? Who is it this time? Cinderella? Sleeping Beauty?" Kim asked walking over to her children's beds.

"No, momma. Grandma was telling us about you and daddy. She said that you were living your happily ever after. Is that true?" Her beautiful daughter, Jen asked her. Kim looked from Jen to her son who was some much like his father. Connor even walked like his father.

"Yes your grandma is correct. I am living my happily ever after with your father but its time for you to go to bed." Kim said with a smile before she got up and kissed them goodnight. She stood at the door and turned out the light as her mother walked out. Kim said goodnight to her mother before walking to her bedroom where Tommy waited for her.

XXXX

"Let me guess your mother was telling them about us." Tommy said as she walked into the room.

"Yes and they never get tired of that story." She said as she walked over to her husband of ten years. He had proposed to her after Billy and Trini's wedding. She had immediately said yes and they planned they wedding for the following year. They took over as King and Queen two years later after her parents stepped down from the throne. Three years after that Kim delivered their twins, Connor and Jen. They were the pride and joy in their parent's lives. They both had body guards just like Kim did at their ages. Zordon was the head of their security team. Connor was placed in the Prince Protection Program which Kim didn't know existed until her son was born and like her mother, Jen was placed in the Princess Protection Program. The cycle would continue for future generations because wherever there was a princess, there would always be someone to capture them. The program had already proved itself to the King and Queen and they knew that when the time came it would help their daughter just like it help Kim all those years ago.

XXXX

"Zordon, you did a great job with protecting Kimberly." Dimertria said from the shadows. He was making his nightly patrol when he heard her voice. He stopped to listen to what she had to say.

"And you did a good job with taking care of the last remaining Lunars." He said without looking back at her.

"We might've failed in keeping her safe but we never fail in taking care of those responsible for endangering the crown." She said matter of factly.

"How did you make the car explode?" He asked the one question that he had wanted to know for eleven years.

"Charges were set on the side of the road to make the car swerve off the road and the nearby sheep farmer was one of ours that hit the button. He pulled the driver out who was also one of ours then he set the last set of charges so that no evdience was found." She told him in a calm quiet voice that carried in the wind.

"Does the Crown know about this?" He asked wondering how Kim would take this piece of news.

"No and they never will. This is all part of the package when someone is placed in the Princess Protection Program. We pledge to do our very best to keep them safe." She said. She turned and walked away. He listened as the click of her heels got fainter as she got further away from him. He had always suspected that they had had something to do with Zedd and the others dying. He never found any proof though but he would not tell the Queen though. Kim had moved on with her life and he intended for her to continue living her fairy tale. She need never know that Zedd and the others were murdered just to keep her safe. He would take that fact to the grave with him.

XXXX

Okay what did everyone think? Please let me know one final time. I hope that everyone liked this last chapter and enjoyed the entire story. It was different for me with them not being rangers but I must say I did like writing this one. It also didn't hurt that Tommy and Kim had this fairy tale romance on the show that I could just take to the next level.


End file.
